


Bellatrix' true story

by BigLeoSis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, bellatrix is a free spirit, bellatrix is good, friends - Freeform, it's not what it seems to be, sirius is her best friend
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Remake einer meiner ersten fertigen Fanfictions. Das Original gibt es hier zu finden: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4690f63300001c26067007d0/1/Bellatrix-wahre-Geschichte</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bellatrix wahre Geschichte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/215347) by BigLeoSis. 



> Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Remake einer meiner ersten fertigen Fanfictions. Das Original gibt es hier zu finden: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4690f63300001c26067007d0/1/Bellatrix-wahre-Geschichte

**01**

„Hast du mich verstanden, Bellatrix?“

Die Stimme meiner Mutter klang erzürnt. Ich hatte mich gerade in den großen Sessel sinken lassen, völlig in mein Buch vertieft, als ich auch schon wieder von dieser … Furie angefahren wurde.  
Natürlich war mir klar, dass wir ehrenwerten Besuch erwarteten. Darum drehte sich unser Leben seit Tagen. Doch was interessierte es mich? Es ging doch wieder einmal nur um Narzissa. Und Sirius und Regulus waren auch nicht da … sie mussten sich nicht diesem Chaos stellen.  
Dementsprechend genervt sah ich von meinem Buch auf.

„Hast du etwas gesagt Mutter?“

„Du sollst dich um die Getränke kümmern, bevor unsere Gäste hier ankommen! Und leg endlich dieses Buch bei Seite. Was das nur für einen Eindruck erwecken würde!“

„Bei Merlin, du hast Recht! Es sieht ja beinahe so aus, als ob ich mich bilden würde Mutter! Etwas das Narzissa jetzt dann nicht mehr nötig haben wird, wenn sie diesen eingebildeten Schnösel heiraten wird.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so über den jungen Mr. Malfoy zu reden?“

„Lass mich kurz überlegen … Weil ich mit ihm in die gleiche Jahrgangsstufe gehe und ich weiß, was für ein Idiot er ist?“

„Ich verbiete mir diesen Ton Bellatrix! Vor allem auch, da unsere Gäste jeden Moment ankommen werden. Sie sind sehr angesehen und wir dürfen uns geehrt fühlen, dass sie jemanden aus unserer Familie auserkoren haben.“

Ich seufzte tief. „Wenn du das so siehst Mutter.“

Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite und erhob mich von meinem Platz. Jedoch nicht, um die Getränke zu organisieren. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab, verließ den Salon und deutete in Richtung Treppe.

„Accio Wintermantel.“

Während ich auf meinen Mantel wartete, streifte ich meinen Rock glatt und zupfte meine Strümpfe zurecht. Ich hatte bei Weitem nicht vor, den ganzen Nachmittag mit diesem Idioten und seiner Familie zu verbringen.  
Als mein Mantel kam, zog ich ihn schnell über und schlüpfte in meine Stiefel und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür. Gerade als ich die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstreckte, klopfte jemand an und ich ließ meinen Kopf mit einem leisen Seufzen hängen.  
Wie konnte ich nur so viel Pech in meinem Leben haben?

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln öffnete ich die Tür, war somit schneller als unsere Hauselfen. Und ich sah mich mit Lucius Malfoy und seinen Eltern konfrontiert. Freundlich lächelnd drückte ich mich nun an ihnen vorbei, um nach draußen zu kommen.

„Mrs & Mr Malfoy, Lucius! Bitte entschuldigen sie, doch ich werde ihrem heutigen Besuch leider nicht beiwohnen können. Zu meinem großen Bedauern habe ich eine wichtige Verabredung.“

„Wer würde sich denn mit dir verabreden Bellatrix?“ fragte Lucius hämisch grinsend.

Ich reckte meinen Kopf ein wenig. „Jemand, dem du niemals das Wasser reichen könntest Lucius. Aber was sage ich? Der größte Herzensbrecher unserer Schule kriegt doch auf jeden Fall jede die er will.“

Ich warf ihm noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe ich mich umdrehte und im Schnee davon stapfte, während Lucius hoffentlich irritiert vor der Tür stand. Ich konnte hören, wie er noch etwas zu seinen Eltern sagte, ehe er mir folgte.  
Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt nicht und Lucius musste Laufen, wenn er mit mir aufschließen wollte. Ich würde mich auch nicht zu ihm umdrehen, denn er sollte auf keinen Fall die heißen Tränen sehen, die mir gerade in die Augen traten.  
Als er schließlich neben mir lief, fasste er nach meinem Handgelenk, hielt mich fest und zwang mich somit zum stehenbleiben.  
Wie dumm hatte ich nur sein können? Wie nur?

„Bellatrix …“ Ich sah ihn noch immer nicht an, starrte auf den Schnee zu meinen Füßen. „Bellatrix … ich … ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“

Das waren ja ganz neue Worte aus dem Mund des Blonden und ich konnte ein enttäuschtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
Seit die Gerüchte um die Heirat zwischen ihm und Narzissa aufgekommen waren, hatte er sich mir gegenüber ziemlich abweisend verhalten. Er hatte kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen.

„Das fällt dir bald ein,“ antwortete ich wütend. Denn bei Merlin, ich war wütend. „Daran hättest du früher denken sollen, bevor du mich umworben hast, mich in dein Bett gelockt hast und dann fallen liest wie eine heiße Kartoffel!“

„Denkst du wirklich ich wollte das? Nicht nur du stehst unter dem Einfluss deiner Eltern Bellatrix! Auch ich muss mich ihnen und ihren Wünschen beugen und das tun, was sie von mir verlangen! Glaub mir, ich würde deine Schwester nie heiraten, wenn ich nicht müsste!“

„Natürlich,“ antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Weißt du Lucius, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Wie du schon sagtest: wir unterstehen Beide der Macht unserer Eltern und sollten uns ihren Wünschen und Erwartungen fügen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit Narzissa, das wirst du brauchen.“

Ich wand mein Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und apparierte auf der Stelle, den Blonden allein zurücklassend.

**=*=**

Ich lief so schnell ich konnte durch die winterlichen Straßen Londons, um schnell zum Grimmauldplatz zu kommen. Dort angekommen drehte ich mich einmal um die eigene Achse, bis das Haus meiner Cousins vor mir sichtbar wurde.  
Schnell eilte ich die Stufen nach oben und klopfte stürmisch an.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis mir eine schlecht gelaunte Walburga die Tür öffnete. Sie blickte mich etwas verwirrt an, doch ließ sie mich wenige Sekunden später eintreten. Ich hängte meinen Mantel geschwind an den Haken, zog mir die Schuhe aus und lief die Treppe in den ersten Stock nach oben, wo ich ohne anzuklopfen in Sirius Zimmer stürmte.

Der ältere Black-Sohn saß gerade über einem Buch für Quidditch, als ich seine Ruhe störte. Ich war nun so sauer und aufgewühlt, dass ich mich neben Sirius auf das Bett warf. Dieser betrachtete mich skeptisch aus dem Augenwinkel, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Auf Geheiß seiner Herrin kam Kreacher wenige Momente später ins Zimmer und fragte ob ich etwas wünschte, doch ich verneinte und er ließ uns wieder allein. 

„Was ist los Bellatrix?“ Sirius kannte mich zu lange und wusste, wenn etwas zu Hause im Argen war.

Ich drückte mein Gesicht ins Kissen und murmelte meine Antwort in den weichen Stoff.

„Was?“

„Lucius ist bei uns zu Hause,“ fauchte ich aufgebracht.

„Oh ...“ war das einzige, das Sirius von sich gab.

Er wusste, wie es um die Beziehung zwischen uns stand.  
Ehe Narzissa nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Lucius mich auf Händen getragen, denn meine Schönheit war nicht zu leugnen. Mein schwarzes Haar, die dunkelbraunen Augen, meine natürliche Blässe und die makellose Haut … ich wusste das viele mich darum beneideten.  
Doch in unserem vierten Jahr war Narzissa an die Schule gekommen und selbst in ihrem zarten Alter von elf war ihre spätere Schönheit schon zu erahnen gewesen.  
Und selbst das hatte unsere Beziehung damals nicht gestört. Erst die Gerüchte über die Verlobung von Narzissa und Lucius hatten einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben.  
Es hatte mich am Boden zerstört, als ich davon erfahren hatte … in einem aufschlussreichen Brief meiner Mutter. In welchem sie mir auch verboten hatte, mich weiter mit Lucius zu treffen und mir jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm verbot.  
Aus Angst vor der Wut meiner Mutter hatte ich mich auch daran gehalten. Nach außen hatte ich weiter meine alte Maske von Freundlichkeit aufrecht erhalten, doch innerlich war ich langsam daran zerbrochen.  
Und nur Sirius wusste davon.

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich erneut und der kleine Regulus hüpfte fröhlich ins Zimmer. Seine sturmgrauen Augen hellten sich noch etwas mehr, als er mich erkannte. Er vergötterte mich ein wenig und hätte am liebsten jeden Tag mir mir verbracht.

„Bella!!“

Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung und er blieb sofort stehen, als er mich erkannte, setzte dann seinen Weg schnell fort, bis er bei mir war und mein Gesicht mit seinen kleinen Händen umschloss.

„Du weinst ja! Was ist los mit dir Bella?“

„Es ist nichts Regulus. Es ist schon in Ordnung.“

Ich wischte mir schnell die Tränen weg und schloss den Siebenjährigen in meine Arme. Sirius hatte das Buch zur Seite gelegt und beobachtete uns. Ich konnte die Sorge auf seinem Gesicht erkennen und legte meine Hand kurz auf seine, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
Orions Stimme hallte durch das Haus, um seinen jüngsten Sohn zu rufen. Ich drückte Regulus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schickte ihn dann zu seinem Vater.  
Sirius sah seinem kleinen Bruder hinterher, ehe er sich an mich wandte.

„Was ist los Bellatrix? Es kann nicht nur an Lucius liegen, dass deine Laune so sehr getrübt ist.“

Ich sah Sirius an und drückte mich dann ein wenig an ihn. Vorsichtig schloss er mich in den Arm und strich über meine Haare. Ich schniefte noch einmal, ehe ich ihm antwortete.

„Du hast Recht … es liegt nicht nur an … an ihm. Andromeda hat mir heute geschrieben und meinte, ich könne sie in den Ferien nicht besuchen kommen … jetzt! Sie streitet noch immer mit Mutter wegen der Hochzeit mit Ted …“

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Acht Jahre? Nymphadora ist so alt wir Regulus.“

„Das dürfte in etwa hinkommen. Sie meinte, es wäre gut, wenn ich sie nicht nächster Zeit einfach nicht sehen würde, um die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten. Meine Mutter kann eine wahre Furie sein. Andromeda ist ihre eigene Tochter und sie will sie verstoßen! Es ist nicht einmal Vater! Nein … Mutter! Und Narzissa heuchelt auch immer scheinheilig ihre Zustimmung und mir erzählt sie dann wieder wie sehr sie Andromeda doch vermisst! Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr Sirius! Warum konnte ich nicht einfach nach Gryffindor kommen?“

Sirius lachte leise. „Zwei Blacks in Gryffindor? Das hätte zu viel Chaos gegeben. Jetzt stell dir vor, Regulus wäre auch noch so alt wie wir. Vier Blacks in Hogwarts? Das wäre zu viel. Es ist gut so wie es ist, glaub mir. Und du weißt doch, dass ich dir immer beistehen werde, egal was passiert.“

„Danke ...“

Ich drückte mich noch ein wenig näher an Sirius, während im unteren Stockwerk das Chaos auszubrechen schien. Laute Stimmen drangen zu uns nach oben. Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beirren und schloss genießend meine Augen.  
Vertraut kraulte Sirius meinen Nacken und ich entspannte mich immer mehr.

Immer wenn ich Sorgen oder Probleme zu Hause hatte, flüchtete ich zu ihm oder Andromeda. Doch wenn es ganz schlimm war und mich wirklich niemand finden sollte, ging ich zu meinem besten Freund.  
Auf Severus konnte ich vertrauen.

Das Geschrei wurde immer lauter und ich erkannte die Stimme meiner Mutter.  
Was wollte diese impertinente Weib jetzt schon wieder hier? Die Stimme, welche Druella antwortete war die von Walburga, welche nicht minder aufgebracht klang.  
Wieder einmal schien sie mich zu verteidigen. Wie sehr ich die alte Dame doch manchmal gern hatte … aber nur manchmal.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf, denn sie kamen nun eindeutig nach oben!  
Schnell sprang ich auf und zückte dabei meinen Zauberstab. Ich sah noch einmal auf Sirius.

„Ich melde mich bei dir!“

Sirius nickte nur und schon war ich verschwunden.

**=*=**

Severus Eltern schienen nicht zu Hause zu sein, doch ich wusste, wo ich ihn finden würde. Ich schlenderte langsam die große Treppe in den ersten Stock nach oben, bog nach rechts in den Gang ein und folgte ihm, bis ich am Ende vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand.  
Leise klopfte ich an. Doch wie immer erhielt ich keine Antwort. Ich öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich und trat ein.  
Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wenn Severus zu Hause über den Tränkebüchern hing und sie studierte, einfach neue Sachen ausprobierte. Zusammen waren sie die Besten aus ihrem Jahrgang in Zaubertränke, Severus hatte noch eine große Schwäche für alte Runen und Zaubereigeschichte, doch ich war eine Meisterin wenn es um Verwandlung und Schutzzauber ging.  
In diesen beiden Fächern konnte es niemand mit mir aufnehmen. Im letzten Schuljahr hatten wir den Animaguszauber durchgenommen, doch ich hatte mich nie im Ministerium dafür angemeldet, obwohl ich diesen Zauber beherrschte.  
Professor McGonagall hatte mich schier dazu gedrängt, doch ich hatte es immer wieder abgelehnt.

Severus streute gerade ein paar Zutaten in einen brodelnden Tran, als ich ins Zimmer trat. Ich räusperte mich leise und ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu mir um. In seinen Augen erschien ein wissender Ausdruck und er löschte sofort das Feuer seines Trankes. Er würde später daran weiterarbeiten.  
Severus zog seine Handschuhe aus und ging zu mir. Ich ließ mich in die etwas seltsame Umarmung ziehen, denn er wusste, wie es mir ging. Er hatte seine Freundschaft mit Lucius gelöst, als er von den Gerüchten gehört hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Es … ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Kann ich eine Weile hier bleiben?“

„Natürlich, meine Eltern werden erst spät aus Glasgow zurückkommen. Du kannst auf jeden Fall hier bleiben. Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst? Meine Mutter hat Kuchen gebacken.“

„Nein danke … ich brauche nichts. Nur ein wenig Ruhe und ein gutes Buch.“

Er seufzte resigniert. Ich brauchte meist nie mehr von ihm, wenn ich zu ihm kam. Ich wusste, dass Severus mir alles gegeben hätte, nur um Lucius eins auszuwischen. Doch ich wollte unsere Freundschaft wegen einer dümmlichen Liebelei nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
Zusammen setzten wir uns in das kleine Lesezimmer des Hausen und verbrachten dort den ganzen Nachmittag, bis ich es für spät genug empfand, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von Severus und apparierte nach Hause.

**=*=**

Dort wartete bereits eine aufgebrachte Druella Black in der Eingangshalle auf mich.  
Anscheinend war es doch noch nicht spät genug gewesen, denn es brannte noch Licht im Salon und ich konnte gedämpfte Stimmen daraus hören.  
Ich warf meiner Mutter einen genervten Blick zu, bevor ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer machte. Doch Druella hielt mich auf.

„Bellatrix, ich warte, dass du dich sofort in den Salon begibst und dich noch etwas mit unseren Gästen unterhältst und dich bei ihnen entschuldigst, nachdem was du heute den ganzen Tag veranstaltet hast.“

„Du erwartest zu viel von mir Mutter,“ antwortete ich kühl.

„Ich weiß wo du warst. Bei Sirius … schämst du dich denn nicht?“

„Nein! Ich schäme mich nicht. Manchmal wäre ich froh, ich könnte einfach weglaufen und so frei sein wie er. Doch ich könnte dir nie entfliehen, du würdest mich finden, egal wo ich wäre!“

„Und weil ich mir dessen durchaus bewusst bin und um dich und deine dummen Gedanken ein wenig zu bremsen, habe ich beschlossen dich mit Rodolphus Lestrange zu verloben.“

Ich spürte wie mir die Hitze auf die Wangen stieg. „Du … du hast was?“

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Du wirst ihn heiraten und dann wird mit diesem Freiheitsdenken endgültig Schluss sein!“

„Niemals! Lieber sterbe ich!“ antwortete ich aufgebracht. „Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug mutter! Du kannst nicht mit mir tun was du willst!“

Wir wurden von Mr. Malfoys Auftauchen unterbrochen, der beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben hatte.

„Bitte, meine Damen. Es ziemt sich nicht in der Gegenwart seines Besuches zu streiten. Bitte begleiten Sie uns doch ein wenig in den Salon Miss Black, da uns ihre reizende Schwester bereits verlassen hat. Ich denke für ihre Situation lässt sich doch noch eine angenehme Lösung finden.“

Hinter ihm tauchten nun auch seine Frau und Lucius auf. Mr. Malfoy deutete nun wieder auf den Salon und ich ging die Stufen wieder nach unten und ging in den warmen Raum. Jemand hatte das Feuer im Kamin entzündet und ich ließ mich in meinem Lieblingssessel nieder, ehe ich tief durchatmete.  
Die Anderen waren mir ebenfalls gefolgt. Meine Mutter ließ sich in den Sessel neben mir sinken, während die Familie Malfoy auf dem Sofa uns gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Was halten Sie von einer Abmachung Bellatrix? Ich schlage ihnen vor, dass Sie Mr. Lestrange erst zu heiraten brauchen, wenn mein Sohn ihre Schwester ehelicht? Ich denke, dass das nach einem guten Plan klingt und Sie könnten bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch das tun, was sie gerne möchten. Es wären schließlich noch vier Jahre bis dorthin.“

„Sie mögen darin vielleicht eine faire Lösung sehen, doch für mich ist es als ob ich auf meine Hinrichtung warten müsste,“ antwortete ich kühl und warf kurz einen Blick auf Lucius. „Doch was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Als mich diesem perfiden Plan zu fügen und ihm zuzustimmen. Lucius wird meine Schwester zuerst heiraten. Danach gehe ich die Ehe mit Rodolphus ein.“

Lucius sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch ein Blick seiner Mutter brachte ihn zum schweigen.  
Sein Vater stimmte meinem Vorschlag ohne Bedenken zu.  
Ich sah zu meinem Vater auf, als dieser den Salon betrat und ich wusste, dass er von all dem hier nichts gewusst hatte. Er hatte sich immer einen anderen Weg für mich gewünscht, hatte mich zu einem unabhängigen Leben erzogen.  
Doch gegen seine Frau konnte nicht einmal er sich durchsetzen.

Niedergeschlagen erhob ich mich nun aus dem Sessel und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer.  
Vier Jahre …  
Vier Jahre hatte ich noch die uneingeschränkte Freiheit vor mir, ehe man mich in einen golden Käfig sperren würde.  
Doch ich wollte alles daran setzen, dass kein einziger Tag dieser vier Jahre verschwendet war.  
Sie sollten mir allein gehören.


	2. 02

**02**

Heute war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens.  
Narzissa würde Lucius Malfoy heiraten und ich würde morgen dann mit diesen Idioten Rodolphus Lestrange die Ehe eingehen müssen.  
Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord hatte mich davor bewahren können.

Sirius hatte seit meinem Eintritt bei den Todessern kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet und ich hatte den Rest meiner Familie seit diesem Tag vor zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.  
Niedergeschlagen saß ich nun in meinem Gästezimmer auf Malfoy Manor und eigentlich sollte ich mich für die Zeremonie vorbereiten. Doch bis jetzt hatte ich es nicht weiter geschafft, als mir mein Kleid anzuziehen und die Haare ein wenig nach oben zu stecken.   
Narzissa hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir das gleiche Kleid und die gleiche Frisur trugen. Zu welchem Zweck das auch immer dienen sollte.

Es klopfte leise und Severus trat ein. Ein mitleidiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, als er mich sah. Ich wusste, dass man die Spitzen des schwarzen Mals über dem Rand meines Kleides erkennen konnte, da ich es auf der Schulter trug. Severus trug das selbe, nur auf seinem Handgelenk. Wir hatten diesen Schritt gemeinsam gewagt, doch für keinen von uns war das versprochene und ersehnte Glück bis jetzt eingetreten.   
Ich hatte mich in den letzten Monaten kaum noch auf den Treffen sehen lassen und war in den letzten Wochen gar nicht mehr dort erschienen. Die Arbeit im Ausland nahm zu viel Zeit in Anspruch und ich war nur selten zu Hause gewesen.  
Doch mit dem morgigen Tag würde das dann auch enden, denn mein Verlobter hatte erklärt, dass er für uns Beide sorgen würde und ich nicht mehr zu arbeiten brauchte.

„Du solltest dich fertig machen Bellatrix. Es geht bald los.“

„Gib mir noch zehn Minuten Severus,“ bat ich meinen besten Freund. „Ich komme dann zu dir.“

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und verließ mich dann wieder. Erneut starrte ich in den Spiegel und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Mir kam es so vor, als sei ich um Jahre gealtert. Der Glanz in meinen Augen hatte sich verloren und mein Spiegelbild wirkte müde und erschöpft.  
Ich barg mein Gesicht in den Händen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, welche sich auch augenblicklich öffnete.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mir noch zehn Minuten geben Severus, ich komme ja gleich!“

„Ich bin nicht Severus, Bella.“

Schnell hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte auf meine Schwester.  
Narzissa trug bereits ihr Hochzeitskleid und den Schleier. Ihre Haare waren wunderschön nach oben gesteckt worden, so wie die meinen. Hätte wir uns besser geähnelt, vielleicht wie Zwillinge, hätte uns in diesem Moment vermutlich niemand auseinander halten können.

„Was willst du hier Zissy?“

„Ich muss mit dir reden Bella. Es ist dringend!“

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden. Ab morgen gehört meine Freiheit der Vergangenheit an und die deinige schon heute.“

„Darum will ich mit dir reden! Ich weiß wie wir das umgehen können, auf eine gewissen Weise!“

„Wovon sprichst du Narzissa?“ Ich hatte wirklich keinen Nerv für ihre naiven Gedanken.

„Du weißt das ich Rodolphus über alles liebe und zu dieser Ehe gezwungen werde, ebenso wie du. In einem schwarzmagischen Buch habe ich einen Zauber gelesen, der uns die Gestalt der jeweils Anderen annehmen lässt, solange bis er wieder von uns gelöst werden würde. Er hat das gleiche Resultat wie der Vielsafttrank, nur dass die Wirkung auf ewig andauern würde.“

„Nein, Narzissa. Das wäre falsch. Du hättest dich nur gegen Mutter durchsetzen brauchen, wenn du Rodolphus so sehr liebst. Ich kann damit leben mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, den ich nicht liebe. Aber kannst du es? Ich lasse mich sicher nicht freiwillig zu einem solchen Zauber bewegen.“

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du es freiwillig tun sollst Schwester? Es war keine Bitte an dich.“

Erschrocken sah ich zu meiner Schwester auf, als diese ihren Zauberstab zückte und ein paar Worte murmelte.  
Ein unsagbarer Schmerz machte sich in meinem Körper breit und es war, als würde es mir die Eingeweide heraus reißen, als würde ich von innen heraus verbrennen. Unter Schmerzen sank ich auf den Boden und riss ein paar Flaschen mit mir, die klirrend auf den Fliesen zerbarsten.  
Ich bemerkte, wie Narzissa mir den Schleier ansteckte, doch ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, ich war viel zu schwach. Benommen nahm ich die lauten Schritte auf dem Flur war und wie die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde.

„Narzissa! Bellatrix, was ist passiert?“

Ich hörte sie mit meiner Stimme antworten. „Sie ist einfach umgekippt! Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert!“

Zwei starke Arme schoben sich unter meinen Oberkörper, hoben mich hoch und trugen mich zu meinem Bett. Die sanften Finger, welche die blonden Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht strichen kannte ich nur zu gut …  
Lucius … 

„Ihr ist vermutlich die Aufregung zu viel geworden. Lassen wir sie ein wenig ausruhen. Kümmert euch um die Gäste, ich bleibe hier bei Narzissa.“ In seiner Stimme lag Autorität. „Und Bellatrix … zieh dir etwas anderes an.“

Alle verließen den Raum, einzig Lucius blieb zurück.  
Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und erkannte das Erstaunen in Lucius Gesicht. Wieso sah er mich so verwirrt an? Was stimmte nicht?   
Wenn ich Narzissa glauben konnte, musste ich ihr absolutes Ebenbild sein.  
Langsam setzte ich mich auf und fuhr mir mit fahrigen Fingern übers Gesicht. Es stimmte … ich war Narzissa. Resigniert ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken.

„Bellatrix?“

Erschrocken blickte auf und sah zu Lucius. Mein Atem ging ein wenig schneller. Wie hatte er mich erkannte? Was hatte mich verraten?

„Wie ...“ fragte ich zögernd.

„Deine Augen. Narzissas sind blau, die deinen braun. Habt ihr etwa Vielsafttrank getrunken?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … sie hat uns mit einem Zauber belegt, der uns das Aussehen tauschen ließ. Es tut mir Leid Lucius, dass ich nicht die Frau bin, die du heiraten willst.“

„Aber … ist es nicht das, was du dir in all den Jahren so sehnlich gewünscht hast? Frei zu sein? Narzissa bietet dir eine einmalige Möglichkeit, indem du mich heiratest.“

„Deine Ansicht von Freiheit erscheint mir ein wenig Zweifelhaft Lucius.“

„Hör mir zu, bitte.“ Er nahm meine Hände in seine und drückte sie ein wenig. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem wir zu euch kamen um meine Verlobung mit Narzissa bekannt zu geben? Ich sagte dir, dass es mir Leid täte dich so verletzt zu haben und ich meinte es ernst. Es tat … es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben Bellatrix und ich habe mir in den letzten vier Jahren nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, dich anstelle deiner Schwester heiraten zu können. Und mir hat Narzissa meinen größten Wunsch erfüllt.“

„Deinen größten Wunsch?“ fragte ich skeptisch.

„Ja! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts von dir fordern werde, was du nicht von dir aus bereit bist zu tun. Ich erbitte mir nur, dass du dieses Geheimnis für dich behältst und heute meine Frau wirst.“

Ich sah in Lucius graue Augen und ich konnte keine Lüge darin erkennen. Es war alles wahr, was er zu mir gesagt hatte, jedes einzelne Wort. Ich seufzte. Es war ja auch das, was ich mir all die Jahre gewünscht hatte … endlich wieder mit Lucius vereint zu sein.

„Einverstanden, ich werde dich heiraten und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du nie etwas von mir forderst, dass ich nicht möchte Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Denn sonst ist unsere Abmachung zunichte und ich werde damit an die Öffentlichkeit treten.

„Nicht weniger habe ich von dir erwartet, Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black.“

Vorsichtig küsste Lucius mich nun auf die Stirn und ich schloss für einen Moment erneut meine Augen.

„Du solltest deine Haare wieder offen tragen, sonst bemerkt noch jemand das dunkle Mal auf deiner Schulter.“ Lucius nahm mir den Schleier ab und löste die Hochsteckfrisur. „Wie es scheint, habt ihr doch nicht alles getauscht.“

Meine nun blonden Haare fielen glatt über meinen Rücken. Ich hätte gern auf den Schleier verzichtet, doch da mein zukünftiger Mann sich die Mühe mit einem Zauber machte, ließ ich ihn wieder an meinen Kopf stecken.  
Anschließend half er mir auf und führte mich zur Tür, wo ich noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Sirius sprechen und ihm vieles … nein alles erklären.“

„Du wirst die Möglichkeit erhalten Bellatrix. Er ist heute hier, ich habe ihn schon unter unseren Gästen gesehen. Wie es scheint, liegt ihm doch etwas an seiner Familie.“

„Er ist hier?“

„Ich werde es so arrangieren, dass du dich nach der Trauung ungestört mit ihm unterhalten kannst.“

Ich nickte.  
Mit einem Mal war ich so traurig, dass ich es mir selbst nicht erklären konnte. Tat ich wirklich das Richtige? War die Ehe mit Lucius wirklich der einzige Weg um diesem ganzen Wahnsinn zu entfliehen?  
Im Grunde verhielt ich mich wie ein verängstigtes Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte und mit der Eheschließung heute meinen einzigen Ausweg sah.  
Aber was hätte ich sonst tun können? Und wer konnte schon sagen, was die Zukunft bereit hielt? Vielleicht behandelte mich Lucius jetzt besser.

Der Blonde hatte nun die Tür geöffnet und gemeinsam traten wir hinaus.   
Das Manor war bereits gefüllt mit Gästen und unter ihnen erkannte ich Walburga, die Regulus an der Hand hielt und Sirius, welcher ein wenig von seiner Mutter versetzt stand. Meine Tante wirkte noch immer traurig und unendlich müde, schon seit Orion im letzten Winter gestorben war.  
Es war ein fürchterlicher Schock für uns alle gewesen, als das Oberhaupt der Familie Black so plötzlich verstorben war. Selbst Sirius hatte das ganze ziemlich hart getroffen.  
Wie sehr ich mir im Moment wünschte, dass er meine Gedanken hören konnte, aber Sirius war nun einmal kein Schwarzmagier.

Ängstlich griff ich nach Lucius Hand, doch ich konnte seine Wärme wegen der Handschuhe nicht fühlen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal in Sirius Richtung, sah ihm in die Augen. Erkenntnis trat auf sein Gesicht, als sich seine Augen ein wenig weiteten. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und ich hoffte, dass er meine wahre Identität erkennen würde.  
Mein Herz raste, als ich mich wieder auf meinen Weg konzentrierte, denn Lucius führte mich gerade die Treppe nach unten, welche in den Eingangsbereich führte. Dort war ein kleiner Altar aufgebaut worden  
Mein Vater nahm mich unten in Empfang, um mich den Rest des Weges zu führen. Schließlich war es die Aufgabe eines Vaters, die Tochter in die Hände ihres zukünftigen Mannes zu geben. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, dass er es auch nicht von mir verlangte.  
Er drückte meine Hand ziemlich fest.

„Hör zu Engelchen, wenn du das nicht möchtest … wir können es noch immer abbrechen.“ flüsterte Cygnus in mein Ohr.

Ich lächelte ein wenig. Ich hatte schon immer geahnt, dass er mit dem ganzen nicht einverstanden gewesen war. Doch schließlich hatte er sich nicht dem Zorn seiner Gattin aussetzen wollen und irgendwie konnte ich das sogar verstehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung Vater. Ich hätte es längst geändert, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte.“

„Du bist viel zu klug für diesen Mann.“

Ich lachte leise. „Vielleicht braucht er mich deshalb an seiner Seite. Um keine törichten Entscheidungen zu treffen, Vater.“

„Das klingt viel mehr nach Bellatrix.“

Ich biss mir im letzten Moment auf die Lippen. Fast hätte ich ihm geantwortet, stattdessen nickte ich einfach nur. Cygnus küsste mich sanft auf die Wange, als er meine Hände in die von Lucius legte.  
An dessen Seite stand Severus, als sein Trauzeuge. Ich hatte solange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er sich wieder mit ihm versöhnt hatte.  
Narzissas Trauzeugin war jedoch nicht so erquickend. Belvina Parkinson, eine mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießende Person. Sie war ein Jahr über meiner Schwester gewesen und hatte sich seltsamerweise immer für sie verantwortlich gefühlt, doch ich hatte sie nie leiden können. Irgendwie war mir Belvina immer unheimlich gewesen und ich wusste auch wieso. Sie war noch während ihrer Schulzeit zu den Todessern gegangen und ich hatte ihren schlechten Einfluss auf Narzissa sehr gefürchtet. Den hatte schließlich schon unsere Mutter auf sie gehabt.  
Doch wer war ich, Belvina zu verurteilen? Vor nicht einmal drei Jahren hatte ich den selben Weg eingeschlagen, unter Versprechungen wie Frieden in der Zaubererwelt und Einigkeit unter den Zauberern. Nur hatte sich bis jetzt keines dieser Versprechen erfüllt.  
Und langsam begann ich zu begreifen, was der dunkle Lord unter Einigkeit und Frieden verstand. Er wollte alle auslöschen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten oder in seinen Augen unrein waren, was hieß er würde nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, Severus zu töten! Doch dieser hatte es geschafft, dem Lord zu gefallen. An was es lag, hatte er mir nie verraten.

**=*=**

Nur halb hörte ich die Worte des Priesters und konzentrierte mich sehr auf meine Finger. Erneut fragte ich mich, ob ich gerade die richtige Entscheidung traf.  
Der Geistliche fragte gerade Lucius, ob er sich vorstellen konnte den Rest seines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen und er antwortete ohne zu zögern mit einem 'Ja'.  
Er wandte sich mit der gleichen Frage an mich … Doch gab es für ich wirklich die selbe Antwort? Wenn ich bis jetzt nicht gewusste hatte, was ich zu tun hatte, wann dann? Bei Lucius hatte ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit, dem dunklen Lord zu entkommen. Was ich in den letzten Monaten bereits versucht hatte. Er würde mich schützen und er schien mich zu lieben und das aufrichtig. Ich atmete tief ein. Er hatte es mir schließlich versprochen.

„Ja … ja ich bin bereit.“

Lucius drehte sich zu mir und sein Gesicht strahlte. Wie es schien hatte er bis eben noch an meiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. Er steckte mir den Ehering an den Finger und ich tat das gleiche bei ihm. Das glückliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht schien gar nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen. Wenigstens einer von uns Beiden schien glücklich zu sein.  
Lucius schloss mich nun zärtlich in den Arm und küsste erneut sanft meine Stirn. Offiziell war ich nun Narzissa Malfoy …  
Doch innerlich würde ich immer Bellatrix Black bleiben.

**=*=**

Nach der Zeremonie überhäufte man uns mit Glückwünschen.   
Severus reichte mir zögerlich die Hand und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Walburga herzte mich etwas mehr und beglückwünschte den jungen Bräutigam zu seiner Frau. Regulus reichte mir ein einzelnes Gänseblümchen und nuschelte einen Glückwunsch. Sirius jedoch sprach nichts sondern sah mir nur in die Augen. Als er sich abwandte, schnappte ich mir seine Hand und wartete, bis er seinen Kopf gedreht hatte.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen … in meinem Zimmer!“ flüsterte ich.

„Und wo wäre das?“ antwortete Sirius kühl.

„Ihr könnt mein Arbeitszimmer nutzen,“ wandte Lucius ein. „Es befindet sich im ersten Stock im Westflügel. Die zweite Tür.“

Sirius würdigte ihn eines kurzen Blickes und nickte mir dann zu. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich würde ich mich mit meinem Cousin aussprechen können.  
Als sie Segenswünsche endlich geendet hatten, führte Lucius die Gäste in einen großen Pavillon im Garten, während ich mich auf den Weg in Lucius Arbeitszimmer machte. Ich öffnete die Tür leise und trat ein.  
Sirius stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sah aus dem Fenster in den Garten. Seine Haare waren in den letzten Jahren gewachsen, doch es stand ihm gut. Ich zog den Schleier aus meinem Haar, denn ich konnte das kratzende Gefühl nicht leiden.  
Vorsichtig legte ich ihn auf den Schreibtisch, als Sirius sich zu mir umdrehte. Er sah wirklich gut aus in seinem schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug.

„Was willst du mit mir besprechen Narzissa?“

Ein Stich fuhr mir durchs Herz. Er hatte mich also doch nicht erkannt.  
Mutlos ließ ich mich auf einen nahen Schemel sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, um die Tränen nicht zu zeigen, die mir in die Augen getreten waren. Wie hatte ich nur so naiv sein können?  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich aufsehen.

„Sirius?“ Regulus Stimme war etwas zu hoch für sein Alter und klang ein wenig piepsig.

„Was ist?“ fragte sein Bruder.

„Mama hat gesagt, du wärst hier mit Narzissa und ich soll sie holen. Unten scheint jemand auf sie zu warten.“

Ich seufzte und fasste mich langsam wieder. „Ich habe gerade keine Zeit Regulus. Sag ihnen, ich komme so schnell ich kann.“

„Ja aber … Andromeda meinte sie wolle nicht zu lange warten.“

Mein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und ich war schneller bei der Tür, als ich es in dem schweren Kleid vermutet hatte. Ich hörte, dass die beiden Brüder mir folgten, während ich nach unten und zur Tür hinaus lief.  
Ich blieb abrupt stehen, als ich die Brünette sah. Doch ich verweilte nur kurz an meinem Platz, ehe ich der Älteren regelrecht in die Arme flog. Schluchzend lag ich nun in den Armen Andromedas, die wohl einen Moment stutze, ehe sie meinen Kopf ein wenig an hob und in meine Augen blickte. Sie schien zu bemerken, wen sie da wirklich in ihren Armen hielt und zog den schmalen Körper noch enger in ihre Umarmung. Sirius setzte Regulus auf dem Pflaster ab, der sofort zu Nymphadora lief, welche neben ihrer Mutter stand.

„Bella ...“ flüsterte Andromeda. „Bella wie hat das passieren können?“

„Ich weiß es nicht ...“ schluchzte ich verzweifelt. „Narzissa hat mich einfach verwandelt. Sie läuft jetzt in meiner Gestalt durch die Gegend. Ich wünschte ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen Andromeda … die Zeit einfach vier Jahre zurück drehen!“

„Aber das kannst du nicht. Es ist jetzt gut so, wie es ist. Lieber Lucius als dieses Monster von Lestrange. Er ist ein ehrbarer Mann und wird dir nie wehtun. Er wird verstehen, dass du weiterhin Kontakt zu mir halten willst. Du musst Bellatrix … wir können es nur gemeinsam schaffen!“

Liebevoll wischte Andromeda die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. Ich schniefte noch einmal leise und nickte anschließend. Wir hatten uns gegenseitig versprochen, den dunklen Lord zu Fall zu bringen, um endlich die versprochene Freiheit erlangen zu können.  
Ich schmiegte mich noch etwas mehr an meine Schwester und Andromeda küsste meinen Scheitel, als unsere Mutter in der Tür erschien, hinter ihr folgte Walburga. Der Zorn stand der einst blonden Black förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Zeter und Mordio schreiend ging sie nun auf uns zu, während Walburga sich neben ihren Sohn stellte und dabei nur den Kopf schüttelte. Andromeda ließ mich nicht los, im Gegenteil schlossen sich ihre Arme noch enger um mich.

„Du wagst es, hier aufzutauchen du missratenes Kind!“ schrie Druella.

„Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Mutter,“ antwortete Andromeda kühl. „Nymphadora komm her zu mir.“

„Was du hier machst, will ich wissen!“ fauchte Druella aufgebracht.

„Meiner Schwester zu ihrer Hochzeit gratulieren! Und es ist mir nicht verboten hierher zu kommen.“

„Narzissa komm sofort her! Du und deine Schwester sollt euch nicht mehr mit Andromeda treffen oder gar mit ihr reden! Sie hat die Familie Black entehrt.“

„Nur weil sie Ted geheiratet hat? Sie durfte wenigsten den Mann heiraten, den sie liebte. Aber diese Option hast du deinen anderen Töchtern ja gar nicht mehr gelassen Tante Druella,“ sagte Sirius kühl, als er die Treppe vom Haus nach unten ging und sich bei mir unterhakte.  
„Komm wir gehen wieder rein, nicht das dein Gatte noch eine Vermisstenanzeige nach dir aufgibt. Wir sehen uns Andromeda.“

Fröhlich zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige meiner Schwester zu und ging mit mir und seiner Mutter wieder zurück ins Haus. Regulus folgte uns geschwind, da er große Angst vor meiner Mutter hatte.

„Du darfst dich von deiner Mutter nicht so unterbuttern lassen Kindchen,“ sprach Walburga mit Bedacht. „Es steht dir frei, dass zu tun was du möchtest und nicht was sie dir befiehlt. Hör zu Narzissa, wenn du jemals Schwierigkeiten mit ihr, Lucius oder sonst jemanden haben solltest, du weißt das unsere Tür immer für dich offen steht, nicht wahr?“

Ich nickte. Sirius drückte fest meine Hand und ich hoffte, dass er die Wahrheit nun erkannt hatte. Als er gerade zum sprechen ansetzen wollte, erschien Lucius in der Eingangshalle.

„Narzissa, wo warst du solange? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!“

Sirius ließ meine Hand los und legte sie in die meines Mannes. Er blickte noch einmal zu Lucius auf, der etwas größer war, als Sirius.

„Pass gut auf sie auf! Sie ist das Wertvollste in meinem Leben. Ich würde mich morgen gerne mit Narzissa in London treffen, wenn es möglich ist.“

„Natürlich …“ antwortete ich schnell.

„Aber Bellatrix Hochzeit?“ hakte Lucius nach.

„Keinen Schritt werde ich in die Nähe dieser Frau wagen. Morgen, zehn Uhr in der Winkelgasse. Vor Flourish & Bloots. Und wehe du bist zu spät Sirius!“

„Ich werde mich hüten Narzissa,“ lachte mein Cousin. „Wir sehen uns Lucius.“

Sirius machte die Andeutung einer Verbeugung und apparierte anschließend zusammen mit seiner Mutter und Regulus. Ich sah ein wenig traurig auf den Fleck, wo Sirius bis eben noch gestanden hatte.  
Lucius Blick fiel wieder auf mich. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du siehst ihn morgen. Aber jetzt lass uns in den Pavillon gehen. Meine Eltern würden dich gerne offiziell in der Familie willkommen heißen.“

Ich wandte den Blick von der Stelle ab und folgte Lucius in einigem Abstand.  
Hier würde meine Geschichte also von Neuem beginnen.  
Mein neues Leben.  
Als Bellatrix Cassiopeia Malfoy.


	3. 03

**03**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wurde ich von ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen gequält und ich lag allein in dem großen Bett unseres Schlafzimmers. Lucius war schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgestanden. Er hatte es damit begründet, dass er zu arbeiten hatte.  
Jetzt lag ich auf seiner Seite im Bett und genoss die Ruhe, welche im Raum herrschte. Es war kurz nach acht Uhr und das Haus war noch gänzlich still.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um.  
Die schweren grünen Vorhänge, welche die großen Fenster verdunkelten waren noch zugezogen und nur schwaches Licht erfüllte den Raum. Trotzdem bemerkte ich Lucius, der auf meiner Seite des Bettes saß. Er lächelte mich freundlich an und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Du solltest aufstehen, wenn du pünktlich in London ankommen möchtest. Und wenn du nicht auf deine Mutter stoßen willst.“ Er winkte jemanden näher. „Dobby hat dir Frühstück gemacht.“

Lucius zeigte auf einen kleinen Elfen, der nun am Ende des Bettes erschien und zitternd ein Tablett in den Händen hielt. Ich sah ihn und er begann noch heftiger zu zittern.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Danke das du mir Frühstück gemacht hast Dobby.“

Die großen gelben Augen des Hauselfs weiteten sich geschockt.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes Mrs Malfoy, Ma'am. Nur Kaffee und ein Marmeladenbrot! Dobby dachte Sie könnten vielleicht hungrig sein Ma'am,“ antwortete er mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Das ist genau das was ich brauche.“

Ich nahm die Tasse und den Teller vom Tablett und bedankte mich noch einmal freundlich bei Dobby, welcher noch immer verwirrt zu sein schien und anschließend verschwand. Ich genoss mein Frühstück, während Lucius von seinem Platz aufstand und die Vorhänge öffnete.  
Das Sonnenlicht konnte nun ungehindert in den großen Raum strahlen und sofort wurde es angenehm warm. Ich hatte mich bis jetzt halb unter der warmen Decke versteckt, doch nun streckte ich genüsslich meine Füße ins warme Licht. Narzissa war für meinen Geschmack schon immer zu blass gewesen. Doch das würde sich jetzt bald ändern, denn ich liebte die Sonne.

„Was hattest du zu erledigen Lucius?“

„Nichts weiter wichtiges. Der dunkle Lord wollte nur etwas recherchiert haben, das keinen Aufschub duldete. Hast du das Brennen nicht gespürt?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … ich habe nichts gespürt. War Narzissa auf dem Treffen?“

„Ja,“ bestätigte mein Mann. „Sie schien größere Schmerzen zu haben. Wie es scheint trägst du nur noch eine unansehnliche Tätowierung auf deiner Schulter. Narzissa scheint jetzt den Ruf des dunklen Lords zu spüren. Du solltest dich vielleicht anziehen. Dobby kann dich nach London begleiten, wenn du es willst.“

„Willst du mich loswerden Lucius?“ fragte ich ihn sarkastisch.

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber ich dachte du bist nicht sehr erpicht darauf Lord Voldemort zu begegnen. Er hat sich für die Hochzeit deiner Schwester angekündigt.“

Ich nickte und stand einen Moment später auf. Als ich zum Schrank ging, fiel mir auf, dass all meine Sachen noch in meiner Londoner Wohnung waren. Keine Kleidung, keine Schuhe, keine Taschen, nichts von mir war hier bei Lucius. Ich würde wohl mit Sirius heute noch dort hingehen müssen und einiges holen müssen.  
Ich hielt inne, ehe ich doch den Schrank öffnete und mir etwas zum anziehen suchte. In meinem alten Körper war ich in etwa so groß gewesen wie Lucius, doch Narzissa war etwas kleiner. Ich fand eine alte Jeans meines Mannes und war erstaunt, dass er so etwas überhaupt besaß. Ein altes Hemd von ihm vervollständigte mein Outfit. Die Haare band ich in einen lockeren Knoten zusammen und schlüpfte in meine Turnschuhe, die ich bei meiner Ankunft in Malfoy Manor getragen hatte.  
Lucius beobachtete mich vom Fenster aus und ich ging zu ihm, als ich fertig war und ließ meine Hand in seine gleiten.

„Du hast noch so viel von dir selbst, als ob sich für dich nichts geändert hat. Du benimmst dich noch immer wie du. Es ist schön, dass du hier bist Bellatrix.“

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten Lucius. Ich weiß, dass du es mir vermutlich nicht erfüllen kannst, doch ich möchte, dass du es in Betracht ziehst. Bitte … bitte wende dich vom dunklen Lord ab. Ich will dich nicht ständig in Gefahr wissen, nur weil du dich im angeschlossen hast und seinen Standpunkt vertrittst.“

Lucius fuhr mir durch die Haare und er lachte leise.

„Ich arbeite für das Ministerium Bellatrix. Ich bin ein Spion für den Premierminister, schon seit ich bei den Todessern bin.“ Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Sirius wird nicht ewig auf dich warten.“

Noch immer verwirrt nickte ich und apparierte schließlich in die Winkelgasse.

**=*=**

Gleisendes Sonnenlicht erfüllte die Winkelgasse, als ich dort auftauchte. Mein erster Weg führe mich nach Gringotts, wo ich mir etwas Geld holte und schließlich ging ich zu Flourish & Blotts.  
Die Gasse war völlig überfüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen, sodass ich meine Schwierigkeiten hatte um zum Buchladen durchzudringen. Ich war sichtlich genervt, als ich endlich davor stehen blieb und Sirius erblickte. Mein Cousin winkte mir fröhlich zu, als ich die Person neben ihm erkannte. James Potter ….  
Ich hatte ihn doch alleine sehen wollen!  
Als jemand neben mir dann auch noch Potters Namen quietschte, konnte ich es wirklich kaum fassen. Lily Evans?! Was hatte Sirius nur vor?  
Langsam folgte ich Evans durch die Menge und blieb schließlich vor Sirius stehen.

„Hallo Narzissa! Wie geht’s dir heute?“

„Es könnte besser sein? Ich wollte mit dir allein reden Sirius.“

„Es tut mir Leid, aber James wollte mich unbedingt begleiten.“

„Oh ich sehe, wie Leid es dir Tut Sirius …“

„Du bist Narzissa Black, nicht wahr? Du bist Bellas Schwester!“ unterbrach uns Lily plötzlich.

„Ich bin Bellatrix ...“

„Hattest du nicht schwarze Haare?“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Evans. Sirius ich müsste noch etwas aus meiner Wohnung in London holen und sie dann nach Malfoy Manor bringen.“

„Und das willst du ausgerechnet heute machen? Narzissa wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn du nicht auf ihrer Hochzeit mit Lestrange auftauchst.“

„Wir müssen gar nicht dort auftauchen. Wir können in mein Schlafzimmer apparieren und die Sachen dort abladen. Es sind hauptsächlich Klamotten, die hier gehören Lucius.“

„Er trägt Jeans?“ Sirius klang so erstaunt wie ich es gewesen war.

„Unglaublich oder? Aber jetzt lass uns bitte anfangen, sonst werden wir heute nie fertig.“

„Nur umräumen?“

„Ich denke, dass Miss Evans auch nichts gegen ein wenig Shopping haben wird oder?“

Die grünen Augen strahlten auf, als ich den Vorschlag machte.

„Natürlich und wir helfen dir auch sehr gern beim umziehen. Aber du musst zugeben Bellatrix, du siehst aus wie deine kleine Schwester.“

„Ich erkläre es euch unterwegs.“

Ich hakte mich bei Sirius unter und zu viert machten wir uns auf den Weg in den tropfenden Kessel, um von dort aus mit einem Taxi nach Kensington zu fahren. Der Wagen blieb vor einem großen, freundlich aussehenden Haus stehen und ließ uns aussteigen. Sirius blinzelte ungläubig, als wir die Dachgeschosswohnung betraten. Sie war stilsicher eingerichtet und hatte nichts magisches an sich, so wie man es wohl bei einer Hexe meine Standes erwarten würde.

„Was hast du in den letzten vier Jahren gemacht, Bellatrix?“ fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ich habe in der Winkelgasse gearbeitet. Im Zutatenladen für Zaubertränke. Ich bin nach dem Abschluss ziemlich schnell von zu Hause ausgezogen und habe hier eine kleine Wohnung gefunden. Vater hat mir finanziell ein wenig unter die Arme gegriffen. Ich besitze sogar einen Muggelführerschein und ein kleines Auto.

„Du kannst Autofahren?“ fragte Potter erstaunt.

Ich zog meinen Geldbeutel hervor und nahm eine kleine Karte, welche ich ihm reichte. Ich hatte sie gestern Abend bereits mit einem Zauber belegt, um meinen 'richtigen' Namen und mein Abbild zu zeigen. Auf der Heiratsurkunde hatte ich mit Bellatrix Malfoy unterschrieben und es durch einen zauber verdeckt.  
Lily hatte seit der Taxifahrt kein Wort mehr gesprochen und packte still die Kisten zusammen. Sie war fünf Jahre lang mit mir im Zaubertrankkurs gewesen und war vermutlich ein wenig fassungslos, über das was man mir angetan hatte. Wir hatten zwar nie eine innige Freundschaft gepflegt, aber wir hatten uns auch nie gehasst. Durch Sirius hatten wir uns ein wenig gekannt und in Hogsmeade hatten wir uns zumindest freundlich gegrüßt. Und jetzt war ich mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet, einem engen Vertrauten des dunklen Lord und war von meiner Schwester verflucht worden.  
Mein Leben war wirklich nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Aber es hätte bei Weitem auch viel schlimmer kommen können …  
Viel schlimmer!

Lily schrie erschrocken auf, als ein kleiner Elf neben ihr apparierte. Der Kleine sah sich sofort um und kam zu mir, als er mich erblickte. Ich kniete mich zu ihm hinab und Dobby sprach schnell und leise zu mir. Er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und mein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich augenblicklich.

„Sag Lucius er soll meiner Mutter mitteilen, ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen und ich werde das Zimmer heute nicht verlassen. Und ich wünsche niemanden zu sehen! Für den Fall das es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, ich bin noch ein Weile unterwegs in London.“

„Ich werde es Master Lucius übermitteln.

Schon war Dobby wieder verschwunden. In meinem Kopf arbeitete es. Wenn meine Mutter schon jetzt einen solchen Aufstand machte, wie würde sie dann erst darauf reagieren, dass ich niemanden sehen wollte? Ich musste zurück nach Malfoy Manor, es half nichts.

„Ich muss zurück … Meine Mutter macht sonst einen wahnsinnigen Reibach, wenn sie mich nicht sehen darf. Können wir uns vielleicht ein ander Mal treffen? Dann aber ganz sicher!“

Sirius nickte, während er seine Kisten zum Kamin schob. James zückte seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ein kleines Feuer, sodass ich per Flohpulver zurück nach Malfoy Manor reisen konnte.

**=*=**

Auf Malfoy Manor angekommen verfrachtete ich die Kartons erst einmal zum Kleiderschrank. Ich räumte ihn gemütlich ein, als Dobby wieder in unserem Zimmer erschien. Der Hauself schien erstaunt zu sein, mich doch hier vorzufinden, dennoch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.  
Er machte das Bett und als er verschwunden war, betrat mein Ehemann das Schlafzimmern. Er schien nicht weniger erstaunt zu sein, mich zier zu sehen. Ich nahm eine schwarze Nadelstreifenhose und die dazu passende Weste aus dem Schrank, kombinierte es noch mit einer weißen Bluse aus den Schachteln und legte sie ordentlich auf das Bett. Lucius beobachtete mich und versuchte wohl zu verstehen, was ich hier tat. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fürchtete ich die Begegnung mit meiner Mutter heute mehr, als die mit dem dunklen Lord.

„Er ist bereits eingetroffen,“ sprach Lucius leise, als ob er meine Gedanken hören konnte.

„Ja,“ seufzte ich. „Das hatte ich bereits befürchtet.“

„Wieso bist du wieder hier?“ Angst beherrschte die Stimme von Lucius.

„Du kannst dem dunklen Lord nicht deine Frau vorenthalten Lucius. Es würde nur seine und die Skepsis der Anderen schüren. Wir brauchen ein sicheres zu Hause, in dem er uns nie aufsuchen wird.“

„Du willst mich also doch begleiten?“

„Ich muss. Wohl oder übel.

Ich zog mir den Pullover über den Kopf und die Jeans aus, ehe ich in die vorbereiteten Sachen schlüpfte. Die Hose und die Weste betonten meine schlanke Figur noch ein wenig mehr. Lucius trug einen schwarzen Anzug und einen Umhang darüber. Ich bändigte mein langes Haar in einem festen Zopf. Lucius Haare waren mit ein wenig Gel in Form gebracht.  
Er ging nun zur Tür und ich folgte ihn in einigem Abstand. Am liebsten hätte ich den Raum nun doch nicht verlassen. Lucius nahm meine Hand und zusammen gingen wir nun in die große Eingangshalle, in der wir am Tag zuvor geheiratet hatten.

Es waren weitaus weniger Menschen anwesend. Doch allein der dunkle Lord genügte, um eine unangenehme und gedrückte Stimmung zu verbreiten. Trotz seines freundlichen Lächelns wirkte er angsteinflößend und ich hielt Lucius Hand fest umklammert, als wir neben ihm zum stehen kamen.  
Er ließ seinen Blich über mich gleiten und versuchte in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ich hatte mich nicht umsonst in Okklumentik unterrichten lassen.  
Tom schien amüsiert darüber.

„Mrs Malfoy, es ist mir eine große Ehre euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen.“

„Es tut mir Leid MyLord. Doch ich fühlte mich etwas unpässlich. Ich werde Euch aus diesem Grund auch nicht sonderlich lange Gesellschaft leisten können.“

„Wie schade. Lucius hat bei unseren Gesprächen nie erwähnt, dass ihr Okklumentik beherrscht.“

„Eines meiner vielen versteckten Talente,“ antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Nicht so Bescheiden, Narzissa. Ihr wärt ein willkommenes Mitglied im Kreise meiner engsten Verbündeten.“

Ich erschauerte allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Nein … nein ich wollte nie mehr dazugehören.

„Es tut mir Leid MyLord, doch leider muss ich dieses Angebot ablehnen. Ich möchte nur den Aufgaben einer treuen Ehefrau nachkommen und ich denke Lucius würde es nicht dulden.“

Lucius nickte zustimmend, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob man seine Antwort dulden würde. Er war sich des Ausmaßes seiner Strafe durchaus im klaren, gesetzt dem Fall das Lord Voldemort es als Beleidigung ansehen würde.  
Doch Tom lachte amüsiert auf. Mein Griff um Lucius Hand lockerte sich ein wenig und ich entspannte mich ein wenig.

Als Rodolphus Lestrange nun in der Eingangshalle erschien, wurde es augenblicklich still und es würde nun nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, ehe die Braut erscheinen würde. Ich stellte mich hinter Lucius und blieb in seiner Nähe.  
Cygnus führte, wie auch schon am Vortag, Narzissa an den Altar. Doch er sprach kein Wort mit ihr. Er überreichte Narzissas Hände an Rodolphus und ging wieder zu meiner Mutter zurück. Narzissa trug kein weißes Kleid, wie ich am gestrigen Tag, sonder ein blutrotes, welches ihren blassen Teint und die schwarzen Haare besser zur Geltung brachte. Narzissa hatte es sogar gewagt meine Haare abzuschneiden, obwohl sie wusste wie heilig mir die Länge meiner Haare war.

Nach der Zeremonie wurde zum Glück nicht in unserem Haus gefeiert, sondern außerhalb in einer kleinen Wirtschaft. Doch wir begleiteten sie nicht. Wir wollten etwas Zeit für uns und unsere Ruhe. Ich löste mich von Lucius und spazierte in Richtung Garten.  
Die Sonne schien heute nicht so warm wie gestern, aber es reichte noch immer aus wenn man bedachte, dass es bereits Anfang Oktober war. Und es war ein Glück das überhaupt die Sonne schien.  
Der Garten des malfoyschen Anwesens war riesig. Er beinhaltete einen Swimmingpool und mehrere kleine Pavillons, ebenso einen Springbrunnen und ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich leise plätschernd durch die Wiese. Ich ließ mich mitten im Rasen auf den Boden sinken und sog gierig das Sonnenlicht in mich auf. Meine Mutter hatte mich seit Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Manor gelassen, aus Angst ich würde nicht mehr nach Hause kommen. Ich hatte wirklich ein wenig mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach von zu Hause zu fliehen, nie mehr den Demütigungen meiner Mutter oder Narzissas ausgesetzt.  
Doch ich war geblieben, in der Hoffnung das es besser werden würde. Doch ich hatte mich wie schon so oft zuvor geirrt.

Lucius blieb neben mir stehen und sah auf die weite Ferne seines Anwesens. Die Hecke, die das Areal umzäunte war am anderen Ende nicht mehr zu erblicken. Wie sehr sich hier doch ein paar Haustiere lohnen würden oder wenn ein fröhliches Kinderlachen durch den Garten hallen würde. Doch in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass ich noch nicht so weit war, ein Kind in diese Welt zu setzen.  
Noch hatte ich meine Nichte und meinen kleinen Cousin, um die ich mich kümmern musste. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob Lucius überhaupt Kinder haben wollte. Aber vermutlich brauchte er einen Erben.

Dobby erschien im Garten und servierte uns ein kleines Mittagessen, welches wir gemeinsam einnahmen. Lucius sprach kein einziges Wort mit mir. Ob es ihm wohl unangenehm war, jetzt nach fast sechs Jahren hier zu sitzen und nun doch mit ihr verheiratet zu sein? Ich konnte mich noch lebhaft an den Tag erinnern, es war während unseres fünften Schuljahres gewesen, als Lucius mich nach Zaubertränke aufgehalten hatte und mich um ein Date gebeten hatte. Damals war ich wirklich glücklich gewesen über diese Einlandung und der Sex mit ihm war unglaublich … so gut und leidenschaftlich.  
Und dann hatte er mich fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel … einfach so, ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund. Ich war so sauer auf ihn gewesen und diese Wut hatte sich über all die Jahre in mir gehalten, wenn dort auch immer ein kleiner Funke von Liebe in meinem Herzen geglüht hatte.

„Wir sollten darüber reden, einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen, Bellatrix.“

Beinahe hätte ich mich an der heißen Suppe verschluckt.

„Bitte wie? Wir sind erst einen Tag verheiratet Lucius und wir sind jung. Wir haben noch Zeit und wer weiß, was die Jahre noch für uns bereithalten … wie es uns ergeht! Natürlich werden wir irgendwann einmal Kinder haben. Aber jetzt? Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür!“ Lucius nickte schweigend.  
„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und morgen mit mir nach London gehen?“

„Erneut? Du warst doch erst heute.“

„Aber man hat mich aufgehalten. Ich würde gern etwas mehr Zeit mir dir verbringen und du solltest auch meine Freunde kennenlernen.“

„Deine Freunde? Severus und Black? Ich kenne sie beide bestens Bellatrix.

„Ja … ja das weiß ich. Aber ich meinte nicht Severus und Sirius. Ich meinte Lily und James. Sie wollten morgen mit mir shoppen gehen und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest, mich zu begleiten?“

„Potter … und Evans. Sie wissen von deinem Geheimnis?“

„Ich habe es ihnen heute erzählt. Lucius, sie können nicht hierher kommen, es würde uns verraten! Also tu mir wenigstens den Gefallen und begleite uns morgen.“

Lucius nickte resigniert. Er konnte es mir beinahe nicht abschlagen, weil er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte.  
Wir mussten unser Geheimnis bewahren.  
Um jeden Preis!


	4. 04

**04**

 

Gelangweilt saßen mein Mann und James Potter in einem Café mitten in London, während ich mit Lily von einem Kaufhaus ins nächste schlenderte. Zusammen mit Sirius, welcher uns freundlicherweise die Einkäufe trug.

James hatte bei unserem letzten Halt bereits seinen dritten Kaffee vor sich stehen gehabt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er und Lucius überhaupt ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Ich konnte mich leider nicht darum kümmern, ich hatte für meinen Teil ziemlich viel Spaß mit Lily und es war, als ob wir schon immer Freundinnen gewesen wären.

Doch das Eis zwischen unseren Männern schien nicht so leicht zu brechen zu sein.

 

Wir verbrachten den halben Nachmittag damit uns neu einzukleiden, ehe wir genug vom Trubel hatten und nach Hause wollten. Ich apparierte mit Lucius zurück ins Malfoy Manor.

 

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag deine Schwester getroffen mit Nymphadora.“

 

Mein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Ja? Wie geht es ihnen? Ist mit Dora alles in Ordnung?“

 

Lucius lachte leise. „Sie hat ein wenig geschmollt. Sie waren beim Kinderarzt, wegen einer Impfung. Und ich glaube, sie kann mich nicht ausstehen. Sie hat mich immer so argwöhnisch betrachtet. Andromeda scheint es gut zu gehen. Wir konnten uns nicht sonderlich lange unterhalten, da sie von Ted abgeholt wurden.“

 

„Nymphadora ist nur skeptisch, was fremde Menschen angeht. Sie mag dich bestimmt!“

 

Ich machte mich mit ein paar Taschen bewaffnet auf den Weg nach oben. Lucius folgte mir mit dem Rest nach einem Augenblick.

 

Lucius seufzte. „Ja … ja das hoffe ich sehr. Ich hatte auch eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Potter. Ebenfalls über Kinder.“ Ich schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick und er hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. „Ich weiß … ich weiß, wir hatten diese Unterhaltung erst. Und ich weiß, dass du noch nicht so weit bist. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Ich habe ihm auch erklärt das unsere Tochter die selben Rechte haben würde, wie ein männlicher Erbe. Wieso denken die Menschen immer, dass ein Mädchen weniger Anspruch auf unsere Titel hätte, als ein Junge?“

 

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, während ich meinem Mann zuhörte. Ich begrüßte seine Haltung zu diesem Thema und drehte mich zu ihm um, nachdem ich meine Taschen abgestellt hatte.

 

„Es gibt noch immer Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, die Frauen als weniger wertvoll ansehen. Aber ich finde es gut, dass du nicht zu ihnen gehörst und ich mich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühle, dir einen männlichen Erben schenken zu müssen.“

 

Lucius stellte seine Taschen ebenfalls ab und kam zu mir. Ich merkte, dass er sich beherrschen musste, mich nicht einfach zu küssen. Stattdessen nahm er meine Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen.

 

„Nichts liegt mir ferner, als dich mit einem solchen Thema unter Druck zu setzen. Egal welches Geschlecht unser Kind einmal haben wird, ich werde es immer lieben und beschützen!“

 

Ich löste meine Hand aus der von Lucius und legte sie kurz an seine Wange. Ich begann langsam wieder den Mann in ihm zu sehen, in welchen ich mich vor vielen Jahren verliebt hatte.

 

„Danke,“ sagte ich leise.

 

Lucius legte seine Hand über meine. „Aber wie Sirius es solange mit euch aushält, wird mir auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben!“ seufzte Lucius und ich musste lachen.

 

„Er muss sich beschäftigen, während Remus im Ministerium ist. Und es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, er scheint Spaß daran zu haben.“

 

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und verabschiedete sich dann für den Moment von mir, da er noch ein paar Dinge in seinem Büro zu erledigen hatte. Ich verstaute ein paar meiner neuen Sachen, ehe ich wieder nach unten in die Küche ging.

Es war eine Erlösung für mich gewesen, das seine Eltern schon einige Wochen vor der Hochzeit auf ein kleineres Anwesen an der Küste von Wales gezogen waren, um ihrem Sohn das Haus für sich und unsere Familie zu überlassen. Dieser Schritt hatte auch eine große Anspannung aus unserer Beziehung genommen, denn ich hätte es vermutlich nicht lange mit ihnen unter einem Dach ausgehalten.

 

In der Küche öffnete ich einen der Schränke und nahm ein paar Töpfe aus dem Schrank. Ich setzte Wasser auf und suchte die Zutaten für meine Champignon-Erbsen-Sauce zusammen. Währen das Wasser langsam zu kochen begann, schnitt ich die Zutaten klein.

 

„Mrs. Malfoy Ma'am, kann Dobby Ihnen behilflich sein?“

 

Ich wischte mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Der kleine Hauself hatte in den letzten Wochen erst einmal lernen müssen, mit meiner Art umzugehen und ich hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass er wirklich arbeiten wollte und nicht dazu gezwungen wurde.

 

„Du könntest bitte den Tisch decken Dobby.“

 

Er nickte und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Ich war so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich das Läuten nicht hörte.

Ich erschrak zu Tode, als mein Mann in die Küche geschossen kam, als ob der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihm her wäre.

 

„Bellatrix … schnell … meine … meine Eltern sind hier!“

 

„Bei Merlin Lucius! Erschreck mich nicht so! Ich werde jetzt das Essen fertig machen und wenn sich deine Eltern deswegen in den Schlund der Hölle stürzen wollen, bitteschön sollen sie es tun. Aber ich habe Hunger!“

 

„Aber …“

 

„Frage sie, ob sie zum Essen bleiben möchten. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und du kannst sie so lange in den Salon führen und ihnen einen Drink oder zwei anbieten. Ich werde mich beeilen!“

 

Lucius verließ die Küche wieder und Dobby erschien stattdessen nach einigen Augenblicken. Ich bat ihn für zwei weitere Personen zu decken, was er mit Freude tat.

Es war ein nicht sonderlich vorzeigbares Verhalten, wenn Lucius Eltern einfach so ohne Grund bei uns auftauchten. Ich konnte nicht sonderlich gut mit meiner Schwiegermutter, sie erinnerte mich zu sehr an meine eigenen Mutter …

 

Nach etwa zehn Minuten war ich so weit fertig, dass ich schnell in unser Schlafzimmer eilen konnte und mich für meine Schwiegereltern in passendere Kleidung hüllte. Ich wählte ein lindgrünes Kleid, welches meine Figur ein wenig umschmeichelte und kurz unter meinen Knien endete. Es passte sicherlich besser zu einer 'Dame' meines Standes, als Jeans und ein Shirt.

 

Als ich in den Salon trat, herrschte bereits eine rege Unterhaltung zwischen Lucius und seinen Eltern. Als ich ins Zimmer trat, herrschte augenblicklich Stille.

Lucius Vater, Abraxas, war ein großgewachsener Mann mit Bart und kurzem grauen Haar. Er sah noch so aus, wie vor fünf Jahren, als ich ihn das letzte Mal an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.

Seine Mutter, Meredith, war ebenfalls groß gewachsen, mit ellenlangen blonden Haaren und durchdringenden blauen Augen. Sie war mir schon immer unsympathisch gewesen … ich mochte sie nicht.

 

„Narzissa, wie schön, dass du dich auch endlich zu uns gesellen kannst. Wir haben und schon gefragt, ob du es nicht für angebracht hältst, dich deinen Schwiegereltern zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit zu zeigen,“ sprach Meredith.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs Malfoy, aber ich hatte noch zu tun. Wenn ihr mir nun bitte in den Speisesaal folgen möchtet? Es ist angerichtet.“

 

Abraxas erhob sich und bot mir seinen Arm, ehe wir gemeinsam in den Speisesaal gingen. Lucius begleitete seine Mutter. Abraxas war ein vollendeter Gentleman und rückte mir den Stuhl zurecht, ehe ich Platz nahm.

Wie es üblich war, nahmen Lucius Eltern die Kopfplätze am Tisch ein, während wir uns an die Seite setzten. Ihr Auftauchen in diesem Haus hatte schließlich noch immer Gewicht, auch wenn es offiziell jetzt Lucius gehörte.

Meredith schien nicht sonderlich angetan von ihrem Abendessen.

 

„Was genau ist das, was du uns da heute servieren lässt Narzissa?“

 

„Eine Soße aus frischen Champions und Erbsen, dazu frische italienische Spaghetti und einen kleinen Salat. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich nichts größeres vorbereitet habe, aber wir haben nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Und wir speisen normal nicht sehr viel am Abend.“

 

„Kein Fleisch oder Fisch?“

 

„Nicht unter der Woche. Uns reicht etwas Kleines.“

 

„Und mein Sohn?“

 

„Lucius ist ein erwachsender Mann. Er kann sich natürlich so ernähren, wie er es wünscht. Ich werde ihn da nichts vorschreiben.“

 

„Hat das euer Hauself zubereitet? Dieser Pupie?“

 

„Er heißt Dobby, Mutter.“

 

„Wie auch immer. Es schmeckt … außergewöhnlich.“

 

Ich kochte innerlich vor Wut und aß nur wenige Bissen, ehe mich die nächste Unverfrorenheit meiner Schwiegermutter traf.

 

„Ich hoffe ihr habt die Hochzeitsnacht wohl verbracht.“

 

Lucius verschluckte sich an seinem Essen, während ich den kühlen Blick meiner Schwiegermutter erwiderte. „Ich habe sehr wohl geruht, nachdem endlich Ruhe in unser Haus eingekehrt war.“

 

„Ich hoffe deine Erwartungen wurden erfüllt, Lucius?“

 

„Mutter … bitte. Es ist genug.“

 

„Was? Ich möchte nur erfahren, wie es meinem Sohn in seiner ersten Nacht ergangen hat.“

 

Ruhig legte ich meinen Löffel bei Seite.

Mir rasten viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, viele Dinge, die ich meiner Schwiegermutter hätte sagen können. Unter anderem, dass es nicht unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht gewesen war und dass ich den Sex mit ihrem Sohn bis jetzt immer genossen hatte, da er einer wenigen war, der wusste was er tat und wusste, wie er einer Frau Befriedigung verschaffen konnte.

Ich hätte ihr auch sagen können, dass sie eine impertinente und unverschämte Person war. Einfach so in unser Heim zu kommen und uns mit diesen unziemlichen Fragen zu löchern!

Und es verletzte mich zu tiefst, dass sie so von mir sprach, als ob ich nicht neben Lucius am Tisch sitzen würde. Seltsamerweise hatte ich so etwas von meinem Schwiegervater eher erwartet, als von ihr. Von einer Frau, die selbst in eine reiche Familie geheiratet hatte.

 

Ich wollte mir das nicht mehr länger bieten lassen. Ich legte meine Serviette zusammen, platzierte sie neben meinem Teller auf dem Tisch und stand auf, ehe ich den Speisesaal ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war spät, als Lucius endlich ins Schlafzimmer kam. Er sah gerädert aus.

Anscheinend schlauchte nicht nur mich die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern. Ich saß in eine kuschlige Tagesdecke gehüllt auf dem Balkon und las in einem neuen Tränkebuch, während ich ab und an die Sterne betrachtet hatte.

Lucius zog sich aus und kam dann zu mir nach draußen. Er hob die Decke ein wenig an und setzte sich neben mich auf die kleine Bank, legte sich meine Beine über seine Oberschenkel und deckte sie dann wieder zu.

 

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich meine … das was meine Mutter gesagt hat. Aber so ist sie nun mal.“

 

„Ihr ist hoffentlich klar, dass sie mich sehr verletzt hat.“ Ich legte das Buch in meinen Schoß und sah zu Lucius auf.

 

„Ich hoffe es doch sehr. Mir tut es sehr Leid. Ich hätte ihr gerne erklärt, dass wir bereits mehr als eine Nacht zusammen verbracht haben.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich dabei auf seine Lippen und ich musste leise Lachen.

 

„Mit dem Gedanken warst du keinesfalls allein.“ Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und stand von der kleinen Bank auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett.“

 

Ich ließ meine Hand durch seine kurzen Haare gleiten, ehe ich ins Innere des Schlafzimmers trat.

Mir fehlte die Arbeit sehr … Normal wäre ich jetzt aus der Winkelgasse nach Hause gekommen, hätte mit der kleinen Katze meiner Nachbarin gespielt, noch etwas Zeitung gelesen, oder wäre mit Freunden ausgegangen.

Doch jetzt? Was sollte ich mit all der freien Zeit nur anfangen?

Lucius würde in Zukunft bestimmt viel unterwegs sein und ich wäre ständig allein zu Hause …

 

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich die starken Arme meines Mannes um mich schlossen. Sein Körper strahlte eine unglaublich angenehme Wäre aus und ich lehnte mich ein wenig gegen ihn. Lucius küsste sanft meinen Hals und meine Wange, ehe er an meinen Lippen ankam, wo er innehielt.

 

„Ich habe versprochen, nichts von dir zu fordern,“ flüsterte er sanft in mein Ohr.

 

Ich schloss genießend meine Augen, als er meine Lippen beanspruchte. Es war fast wie früher, als wir noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte ich den Kuss nun und nur wenige Minuten später fanden wir uns zwischen den Laken wieder, über mir der Mann den ich aus der Tiefe meines Herzens liebte und der mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst liebkoste.

Lucius bahnte sich gerade den Weg zurück über meinen Bauch, als ich meine Hände um sein Gesicht schloss und ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu mir zog. Lucius genoss es sichtlich und die Liebkosungen kamen so normal, als ob es nie etwas anderes zwischen uns gegeben hätte.

 

Als ich in der Nacht aufwachte und eng an Lucius gekuschelt lag, wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, bis zu jenem schrecklichen Tag im Winter vor fünf Jahren, an welchem sich unser Schicksal so sehr geändert hatte.

Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, meiner Mutter einfach gesagt zu haben, dass ich Lucius liebte und nicht wollte, dass er Narzissa heiratete. Dass ich sie dafür so sehr hasste, mir diesen Mann einfach weggenommen zu haben.

Doch ich hatte den Mut nicht aufgebracht und dafür hasste ich mich auch selbst. Und dann war noch dieses tiefe und unglaublich überwältigende Gefühl der Liebe, die ich bis jetzt nur für Lucius gefühlt hatte. Und ich hätte sie niemals jemanden erklären können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte.

 

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, schmiegte mich noch enger an Lucius, der seinen Halt um meinen Rücken noch ein wenig mehr verstärkte. Mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und ich strich sanft mit meiner Hand über seine Brust und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

Nie wieder wollte ich ihn vermissen und allein der Gedanke daran, nahm mir beinahe die Luft zum atmen.

 

Egal was noch auf uns zukommen würde, ich würde immer für uns kämpfen.


	5. 05

**05**

Es war das dritte Weihnachten, welches wir zusammen verbrachten.   
Am Vormittag waren wir, wie jedes Jahr, bei Lily, James, Sirius und Remus gewesen, die zusammen in Godrics Hallow feierten. Lily hatte mir verraten, dass sie schwanger war und ich freute mich sehr für sie, da es auch in ihrer Beziehung mit James nicht immer leicht gewesen war. Doch auch ich hatte in diesem Jahr eine besondere Überraschung für meinen Mann und zum ersten Mal würden wir auch bei uns zu Hause feiern.  
Wir hatten das Heilige Fest normalerweise mit Lucius Eltern verbracht oder mit meinen Eltern. Aber nach dem Tod von Abraxas hatte Meredith darauf bestanden, dass wir dieses Jahr auf Malfoy Manor feierten.

Dobby war nun mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und Lucius hatte sich noch einmal verabschiedet, da er etwas zu erledigen hatte, womit ich wieder einmal allein zu Hause war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.  
Lucius hatte viel für den dunklen Lord zu tun und war viel unterwegs. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass ich eine oder zwei Wochen am Stück allein zu Hause saß.

Ich saß in unserem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiel. Es kam mir vor, als ob ich von innen heraus strahlen würde, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Mit geschickten Fingern bändigte ich meine langen blonden Haare in einem schlichten jedoch edel wirkenden Zopf und zog mir anschließend einen Hosenanzug an.  
Es war mir bereits aufgefallen, dass meinen Kleidung in letzter Zeit ein wenig zwickte, doch ich hatte bis jetzt nur eineinhalb Kilo zugenommen in den letzten vier Monaten. Es war ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber der Arzt hatte gesagt, es sei noch im normalen Bereich und das Baby würde gut aussehen und es war gesund.  
Lucius wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück und ich wollte es ihm heute Abend sagen, wenn auch seine Mutter anwesend war, die die Hoffnung auf ein Enkelkind schon längst begraben hatte. Auch Lucius schien langsam den Glauben an einen Erben verloren zu haben. Aber gewisse Dinge brauchten einfach ihre Zeit.   
Und nicht bei allen konnte es so schnell klappen, wie bei meinen Eltern. Andromeda und ich waren nur drei Jahre auseinander, Narzissa war vier Jahre jünger als ich. Drei Kinder in sieben Jahren und ich brachte in diesem Zeitraum nur ein Kind zustanden, wie auch Andromeda. Aber darüber machte ich mir keine Gedanken. Jetzt war einfach der bessere Zeitpunkt für uns.

Es war früher Nachmittag und in wenigen Minuten erwartete ich meine Tante und Regulus.  
Ich ging die Treppe nach unten, als es auch schon klingelte. Dobby erschien vor der Tür, die er nun schnellstens öffnete.   
Davor standen eine leicht ergraute Walburga Black und ihr mittlerweile großgewachsener Sohn Regulus, der mich freudig umarmte.  
Es hatte mich so sehr schockiert, als ich von seinem Eintritt bei den Todessern erfahren hatte, doch ich hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn von dieser verrückten Idee abzubringen. Ebenso wenig war es Andromeda oder Sirius gelungen, Regulus davon abzuhalten.  
Wenigstens Walburga schien ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass einer ihrer Söhne dem Familienmotto der Blacks 'Toujour Pur' treu blieb. Nichts hätte sie tiefer erschüttern können, als die Tatsache, dass auch Regulus ein normales Leben hätte führen wollen.

Ich führte die Beiden in unser großes Wohnzimmer und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. Walburga ließ sich auf dem weichen Sofa nieder, welches mitten im Raum stand. Ich hatte es mit einem gläsernen Tisch und zwei gemütlichen Sesseln arrangiert, um dem ganzen etwas gemütliches zu geben.  
Da mir die Arbeit fehlte, hatte ich in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit in jedem einzelnen Zimmer von Malfoy Manor verbracht, um es individuell einzurichten und zu gestalten. Jedes einzelne Zimmer besaß nun seinen eigenen Flair. Und da das Wohnzimmer sehr groß war, mit einer großen Glasfront im Norden welche hinaus in die Gärten führe und dem Kamin auf der Westseite, hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen es in dunklen, warmen Farben einzurichten. Schwarzes, edles Nappaleder für das Sofa, die Vorhänge aus grüner Seide und ich hatte die vielen Portraits aus Lucius Familie aufhängen lassen. Über dem Kamin selbst hing ein Portrait von mir und Lucius, kurz nach unserer Hochzeit.  
Ich hatte damals noch so jung, so unzufrieden gewirkt … wir beide hatten das, doch die letzten Jahre hatten vieles geändert.  
Über England war die Furcht vor dem dunklen Lord hereingebrochen, der mit seinen Anhängern nun Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Doch noch hatte dieses Chaos nicht Einzug in unser Haus gehalten und ich fühlte mich glücklich.

Regulus hatte sich auf den Platz neben seiner Mutter gesetzt und überreichte mir nun ein kleines Päckchen. Ich schenkte ihm ein tadelndes Lächeln, da wir eigentlich ausgemacht hatten, uns nichts zu schenken.   
Dennoch öffnete ich das Päckchen voller Vorfreude. Als mein Blick darauf fiel, konnte ich es kaum fassen. Es war die erste Ausgabe von 'Dunkle Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkungen'. Ein unglaublich teures und wertvolles Buch.  
Und verboten.

„Woher hast du das Regulus? Es kostet ein Vermögen!“

„Es ist nichts besonderes. Ich habe es einem guten Bekannten abgekauft, der nichts mehr damit anfangen kann, seit das Ministerium ein Auge auf ihn hat. Ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen könnte?“

„Es ist wunderschön,“ bestätigte ich ihm. „Aber ich habe nichts für dich.“

„Das macht nichts. Es genügt mir, dich glücklich zu sehen.“

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte aufrichtig und ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.  
Walburga zückte nun auch ihren Zauberstab, bewegte ihn geschickt, sodass ein weiteres kleines Geschenk vor mir erschien und in meine Hände flog.

„Es ist nichts besonderes. Doch ich dachte, er könnte zu dir passen Narzissa. Orion hat sehr viel daran gelegen, dass ihn eine von euch bekommt und es erscheint mir passender, ihn dir zu geben als Bellatrix oder Andromeda.“

Ich öffnete das kleine Paket voller Vorfreude und blickte mit großem Erstaunen auf meine Tante. Es beinhaltete den Schutzring der Familie Black, welcher aus reinstem Silber gearbeitet war und an seiner Spitze einen Saphir eingebettet hatte. Er war immer in den Besitz der älteren Kinder der Blacks übergegangen, womit ihn eigentlich Andromeda oder Sirius hätten bekommen müssen. Doch beide hatten ihre Familie in gewisser Weise verraten und meine Schwester … Narzissa … war es schon lange nicht mehr wert ihn zu besitzen. Regulus hatte den Ring nie gewollt, er hatte ihn als kleines Kind schon unheimlich gefunden, also blieb nur noch ich übrig.  
Überwältigt befestigte ich ihn an der feinen silbernen Kette, die ich um den Hals trug.

„Ich wusste, dass er zu dir passen würde,“ meinte Walburga. „Er soll dich und deine Familie in Zukunft beschützen.“

„Danke Tante Walburga.“

Ich wollte noch mehr sagen, doch es klingelte erneut an der Tür. Ich entschuldigte mich schnell und erhob mich von meinem Platz und eilte in die Eingangshalle, in welcher Dobby bereits dir Tür öffnete. Erstaunt blickte ich auf meine Eltern, die nun etwas verschneit in der Tür standen.  
Freudig eilte ich zu meinem Vater und umarmte ihn fest. Cygnus drückte mich ebenfalls und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn. Ein leises „Frohe Weihnachten“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr.  
Ich glühte vor Freude über das erscheinen meines Vaters. Auch meine Mutter herzte ich kurz, ehe ich ihnen die Mäntel abnahm und sie anschließend in das warme Wohnzimmer führte, wo meine Tante und Regulus saßen.  
Es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal alle zusammen gekommen war und gemeinsam Weihnachten verbracht hatten. Druella und Walburga begrüßten sich knapp, auch Regulus bedachte meine Mutter nur mit einem knappen Nicken. Mein Vater hingegen unterhielt sich augenblicklich angeregt mit meiner Tante und auch mit Regulus.

Ich ließ meine Familie allein und ging in die Küche zu Dobby, welcher auf Hochtouren arbeitete, um das große Festmahl pünktlich fertig zu bekommen. Der kleine Hauself hatte einige Töpfe auf dem Herd und im Ofen schmorte ein leckerer Braten vor sich hin, als ich einen Blick hinein warf.

„Es sieht wundervoll aus Dobby. Würdest du bitte noch Gedecke für meine Eltern, Tante Walburga und Regulus auftragen? Sie werden zum Essen bleiben.“

„Natürlich Ma'am, wie Sie wünschen Ma'am! Dobby hat genügend gekocht, Ma'am. Es wird für die ganze Familie reichen.“

Ich lächelte sanft, da unsere Familienfeste meist wirklich einer Raubtierfütterung glichen. Bei der Größe unserer Familien war das auch kein Wunder.  
Ich lugte gerade in einen der Töpfe, als ich ein leises ploppendes Geräusch vernahm, was Lucius ankündigte. Erfreut drehte ich mich um und sah in das düstere Gesicht meines Mannes, welcher mich nicht eines Blickes würdigte. Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er die Küche und eilte in den ersten Stock nach oben.  
Ich folgte ihn mit ein wenig Abstand und wurde noch kurz von Regulus aufgehalten.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Bellatrix, es ist dringend.“

„Kann es noch einen Moment warten? Ich muss nach Lucius sehen.“

Regulus nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek im ersten Stock. Wir unterhielten uns dort meist über die Dinge, die für uns wichtig waren und niemanden sonst etwas angingen.

Nachdem sich mein Weg an der Treppe von Regulus getrennt hatte, betrat ich einen Moment später unser Schlafzimmer. Doch Lucius war nicht dort. Er war auch nicht im Bad oder im Kinderzimmer.  
Also versuchte ich es in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo ich meinen Mann schließlich auch fand. Betrübt und nachdenklich brütete Lucius über einer Schriftrolle, als ich die Tür leise schloss. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als ich mich neben in auf den Boden kniete und meine Hand auf seine legte.

„Was ist los mit dir Lucius?“

Er schob das Pergament in meine Richtung, ich nahm es mit meiner freien Hand und begann zu lesen. „Ich habe es von Mr. Fudge erhalten. Er kündigt mir den Dienst für das Ministerium, da er und andere anscheinend denken, ich sei der Spitzel den er in seinen eigenen Reihen vermutet …“

„Dann ist er noch dümmer, als ich dachte Lucius, wenn er dich für diesen Maulwurf hält.“

„Er hat mehreren gekündigt, nicht nur mir.“

„Und ich sage es noch einmal: Er ist ein Dummkopf, wenn er dich unter ihnen vermutet. Und du weißt das ich Recht habe. Wir sind nicht auf das Ministerium oder Fudge angewiesen. Wir schaffen das auch alleine. Wir haben es bis jetzt immer allein geschafft.“

„Wenn du es sagst, hört es sich gar nicht mehr so schlimm an.“ Lucius lächelte matt.

Lucius zog mich ein wenig hoch und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Mein Mann lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und legte seine Arme schützend um mich. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Es ist alles nur halb so schlimm Lucius. Solange wir zusammen sind, kann uns nichts passieren.“ Ich ließ meine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten. „Und ich muss dir noch etwas wichtiges sagen.“

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah zu mir auf. „Kann es noch warten?“

„Wenn du deiner Mutter auch gleich einen Schreck verpassen möchtest, dann kann es noch warten.“

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich mich wohl noch bis nach dem Essen gedulden müssen.“ Lucius küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. „Haben wir denn schon Besuch?“

„Meine Eltern und Tante Walburga sind bereits da. Regulus auch, er wartet auf mich in der Bibliothek. Du könntest ja schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Deine Mutter wird bestimmt auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.“

Ich gab meinem Mann noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe ich mich wieder erhob und mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte. Natürlich war es für mich ein Schock, dass mein Mann nun nicht mehr für das Ministerium arbeitete. Doch sie würden sicherlich einen Weg finden, ihre Zukunft weiterhin sicher zu gestalten.

**=*=**

Regulus saß in einem der unzähligen Sessel, die im Raum verteilt standen und blätterte in einem ihrer alten Bücher, welches sich mit Schutzzaubern befasste. Ich liebte diesen Anblick, denn ich hatte Regulus in den letzten drei Jahren oft so in unserer Bibliothek gesehen, aber ich bekam irgendwie nicht genug davon.  
In Regulus erkannte ich ein wenig von mir und Sirius. Er besaß den selben Weitblick wie wir und er besaß einen gewissen Drang nach Freiheit, den er dann doch nicht ausleben konnte.

Anmutig ließ ich mich in den Sessel gegenüber Regulus sinken. Seine grauen Augen flogen flink über die Seiten des Buches.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?“

„Ja … ich denke … ich habe einen Fehler gemacht Bellatrix … als ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen habe. Ich hätte auf dich und Sirius hören sollen, aber … es klang alles so vielversprechend und gut … Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Wie hast du es geschafft auszusteigen?“

Ich seufzte, denn das hatte ich bereits befürchtet. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit bei den Todessern auszusteigen, Regulus. So Leid es mir tut. Meine Rettung, wenn man es so bezeichnen möchte, war meine verrückte und verabscheuungswürdige Schwester, die sich meinen Körper genommen hat und mit ihm, auch dessen Verantwortung. Hätte Narzissa das nicht getan, würde auch ich heute noch zu den Todessern gehören.“

„Ich wünschte, man könnte ihn aufhalten ...“

„Ich weiß und damit bist du nicht allein. Es gibt viele, die ihn gerne aufhalten würden und es gibt mächtige Zauberer und Hexen, die daran arbeiten, dass kannst du mir glauben. Aber du Regulus, du mit deinen knapp achtzehn Jahren, du kannst nichts daran ändern. Du musst jetzt darauf bedacht sein, dich und deine Familie zu schützen und alles daran setzen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf uns landet. Solltest du einen Weg finden ihn zu bekämpfen, ihn zu besiegen, dann tu es! Wenn nicht, so rate ich dir, dich von ihm fernzuhalten und dich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten!“

„Aber wie soll ich erfahren, wie man ihn besiegen kann, wenn ich mich von ihm fernhalte. Ich muss näher an ihn heran kommen. Nur so habe ich eine Chance.“ Ich nickte, denn in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. „Du denkst, ich liege falsch, nicht wahr?“

„Falsch nicht, aber ob das der richtige Weg ist? Es ist deine Entscheidung Regulus und du weißt, dass ich dich immer unterstützen werde, soweit ich kann. Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Aber pass auf dich auf.“

„Er zerstört unser aller Leben. Wenn er nicht wäre, würde Sirius noch nach Hause kommen, deine Eltern hätten nicht mit Andromeda gebrochen! Er zerstört uns!“

Ich hatte Regulus schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gesehen. In seinen grauen Augen lag eine Wut und den letzten Satz hatte er beinahe geschrien. Ich wünschte mir auch nichts sehnlicher, als den Fall des dunklen Lords, dass stand außer Frage. Doch ob es wert war diesen Preis dafür zu zahlen …

„Das weiß ich. Besser als jeder Andere. Ich bitte dich nur auf dich aufzupassen!“

Regulus nickte kurz, ehe sein Blick aus dem Fenster wanderte.

**=*=**

Als wir nach dem Gespräch wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, erstrahlte der große Tannenbaum bereits im Glanz der Lichter. Meine Schwiegermutter war auch angekommen und wie es schien hatte Dobby allen bereits ein wenig Punsch serviert.  
Meredith hatte eine großes Geschenk mitgebracht und Lucius hatte natürlich nicht mit dem auspacken auf mich warten können. Das Schaukelpferd sollte wohl ein Seitenhieb auf die ausbleibenden Enkelkinder sein, doch den Spaß würde ich ihr heute noch gehörig austreiben.  
Glücklich setzte ich mich auf die Lehne von Lucius Sessel und nahm seine Hand in meine. Beim Blick in sein Gesicht fiel mir auf, dass seine Wangen bereits ein wenig gerötet waren. Ob das nun von der Wärme im Zimmer kam oder vom Alkohol, konnte ich nicht sagen.

„Liebes, ich habe auch noch ein Geschenk für dich. Deine Mutter dachte, es wäre zwar nichts für eine Frau von deinem Stand, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen.“ Mein Vater erhob sich von seinem Platz neben Walburga. „Würdest du bitte mitkommen?“

Er wartet vor dem Wohnzimmer auf mich. Die Überraschungen meines Vaters waren für gewöhnlich ziemlich gut und außergewöhnlich. Er öffnete die Haustür und ich blieb abrupt hinter ihm stehen. In unserer Auffahrt stand ein alter Mini in schwarz.

„Das Auto gehört dir, wenn du ihn haben möchtest,“ sagte mein Vater ruhig. „Aber das eigentliche Geschenk ist noch im inneren. Warte kurz.“ 

Cygnus ging die Stufen nach unten und entnahm eine kleine Transportbox aus dem Inneren. Der Inhalt der Box maunzte kläglich und als ich einen Blick hinein riskierte, saß dort eine kleine verängstigte Katze. Narzissa hatte vor vielen Jahren schon eine Katze besessen, die auch mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Und nach ihrem plötzlichen Tod hatte ich eigentlich nie mehr ein Haustier haben wollen.  
Doch jetzt wo ich das schwarze Fellknäuel im inneren sah, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich öffnete das Türchen und streckte meine Hand hinein. Verängstigt zog sich das Kätzchen noch weiter zurück. Aber irgendwann konnte sie mir nicht mehr ausweichen und ich zog die Mieze raus. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und krallte sich in meine Bluse. Das Kätzchen kletterte an mir nach oben und schmiegte ihr Köpfchen an meinen Hals und es schien, als ob mein Herzschlag sie ein wenig beruhigen würde.

„Danke Vater,“ sagte ich leise, als wir wieder nach drinnen gingen.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ließ ich mich wieder neben Lucius sinken und streichelte das kleine Fellknäuel. Mein Mann betrachtete unser neues Familienmitglied argwöhnisch. Cygnus zog noch einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, welchen er Lucius reichte. Was meinen Mann noch verwirrter aussehen ließ.

„Für das Auto. Und kümmert euch gut um die Katze. Sie ist etwas besonderes.“

„Danke Vater, danke Mutter. Sie ist wunderschön. Und danke Meredith für das schöne Schaukelpferdchen. Aber ich denke, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis unser Baby darin schaukeln wird.“

Lucius setzte sich sofort ein wenig aufrechter in den Sessel und sah zu mir auf. „Baby? Welches Baby?“

„Das Baby, dass in etwa sechs Monaten zur Welt kommen wird,“ sagte ich sanft. „Unser erstes Kind.“

Lucius küsste mich überschwänglich und die Katze auf meinem Arm krallte sich ein wenig in meinen Hals. Ich lachte leise, als sich Lucius wieder von mir löste und gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss.  
Meredith starrte mich an, als ob sie von einem Pferd getreten worden war. Die blauen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und ihr Mund hatte sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengezogen, als ob sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.  
Ich wusste, dass meine Schwiegermutter Lucius in den letzten beiden Jahren dazu gedrängt hatte, mich zu verlassen oder sich eine andere Frau zu wählen, die ihm einen Erben gebären konnte. Doch Lucius hatte treu zu mir gehalten.

Ich legte die Katze in meinem Schoß, wo sie sich gemütlich einrollte und schnurrte. Meiner Mutter schien es ebenfalls die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, jedoch eher aus Freude, und Regulus war der Erste, der uns gratulierte.  
Lucius saß noch immer neben mir und hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er schien noch immer nicht ganz zu glauben, was ich ihm gerade offenbart hatte.

„Das ist ein guter Grund, dieses Weihnachten gebührend zu feiern,“ sagte mein Vater. „Mit diesen guten Neuigkeiten!“

Meine Mutter und Tante Walburga pflichteten ihm bei.

„Nach drei Jahren … endlich ein Enkelkind. Wenn man dem Getratsche glauben möchte, könnte es aber auch von einem anderen Mann sein. Du scheinst in den letzten Monaten viel Besuch gehabt zu haben.“

Dieses Weib … schaffte es immer wieder die gute Stimmung zu verderben!  
Doch dieses Mal war es nicht ich, der der Kragen platzte. Sondern mein Mann.

„SEI ENDLICH STILL MUTTER! All die Jahre machst du uns das Leben zur Hölle und jetzt willst du uns auch noch diesen Moment rauben?! Der einzige 'fremde' Mann der in den letzten Monaten ein- oder zweimal hier gewesen ist, war Severus! Er ist mein bester Freund! Das Baby ist von mir und niemandem sonst.“ Lucius erhob sich von seinem Platz und streckte seine Hand in Richtung Tür. „Und jetzt wünsche ich, dass du gehst Mutter. Und dich solange nicht mehr auf Malfoy Manor blicken lässt, bis du zur Vernunft gekommen bist!“

Meredith erhob sich ebenfalls. „Du wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen Lucius? Denke was dein Vater ...“

„Er hätte mir vermutlich recht gegeben! Er hat Narzissa sehr gemocht und deine ewigen Hetzereien gegen sie gingen ihm auch auf die Nerven und jetzt geh! Ehe ich endgültig die Beherrschung verliere!“

Sie warf ihrem Sohn noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihre Stola herbeizauberte. Ich wollte ihr noch folgen, um die Wogen zumindest ein wenig zu glätten, doch Lucius hielt mich auf.  
Mit einem leisen plopp verschwand die alte Dame aus Malfoy Manor.  
Ich bat unsere Gäste nun alle in das große Speisezimmer, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern und endlich das gute Essen zu verspeisen, welches Dobby vorbereitet hatte.

**=*=**

Nach Mitternacht verließen unsere Gäste das Haus und ich sank erschöpft auf das weiche Sofa.  
Dobby hatte bereits mit dem Aufräumen des Manors begonnen, doch ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage, ihm zu helfen.  
Müde schloss ich für einen kleinen Moment die Augen, als ich die Gegenwart einer fremden Person im Zimmer spürte. Schnell setzte ich mich wieder auf und sah mich um. In einer der Ecken bemerkte ich Nymphadora, die mit ihren pinken Haaren wirklich ein wenig aus der Dunkelheit hervorstach.

„Mama meinte, ich sollte wenigstens bis nach Mitternacht warten um zu kommen,“ sprach sie leise.

„Es hätte sonst vielleicht wirklich ein größeres Chaos ausgelöst. Setz dich doch Dora.“

„Ich will nicht lange stören, wollte dir nur frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Daddy wartet zu Hause auf mich, er will mir heute Abend noch mein Geschenk geben, wo ich doch bald Geburtstag habe und endlich Achtzehn werde.“

„Ich verstehe. Hier hast du eine Kleinigkeit von mir und Lucius zu Weihnachten und für deinen Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du magst es.“

Ich zauberte ein kleines Päckchen in Nymphadoras Hände. Sie blickte in meine Augen und meinte

„Ich machs erst an meinem Geburtstag auf Tante Bell. Aber vielen Dank! Ich muss wieder gehen … also bis ins Neue Jahre dann.“

„Pass auf dich auf Dora!“

Jedoch war die junge Frau schon appariert. Ich hoffte nur, dass ihr ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk gefallen würde. Es war nichts besonderes. Nur ein kleines Fotoalbum mit all den Bildern, die wir in den letzten Jahren zusammen gemacht hatten.

Und jetzt in diesem Moment verstand ich Regulus mehr denn je.  
Ich hoffte nur, dass er keine Dummheiten machen würde.


	6. 06

**06**

_Andromeda saß leichenblass vor dem Kreissaal, in den man vor wenigen Minuten ihre Schwester gebracht hatte. Ted versuchte noch immer Lucius zu erreichen, welcher am Morgen dieses verregneten Tages zu einer Mission aufgebrochen war und seine hochschwangere Frau allein zu Hause gelassen hatte._  
Bellatrix hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Dobby zu ihr zu schicken. Die Blonde hatte bereits mitten in den Wehen gelegen, als Andromeda und Ted auf Malfoy Manor angekommen waren. Schnell hatten die Beiden die junge Frau gepackt und sie in das nächste Krankenhaus geschafft.  
Und wie es schien keine Minute zu spät.  
Die Ärzte hatten Bellatrix sofort in ein Zimmer gelegt in welchem sie sofort an Geräte angeschlossen worden war, um die Herztöne von ihr und dem Baby zu überprüfen. Doch die Blonde blieb nicht lange dort, denn man brachte sie ziemlich schnell in den OP, ohne Andromeda irgend etwas zu erklären. 

_Und nun saß sie hier und wartete auf Nachrichten von Ted, Lucius oder den Ärzten … für nur eine Meldung wäre die Brünette dankbar gewesen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ging es Bellatrix wirklich gut? Was war hier eigentlich los? Warum hatten die Ärzte es plötzlich so eilig gehabt? War etwa mit dem Baby etwas nicht in Ordnung? War etwas mit ihrer Schwester nicht in Ordnung?_

_Sie hörte eilige Schritte auf dem Gang und wandte den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. An der Ecke erschien ein völlig durchnässter Ted, der sofort zu ihr kam. Andromeda erhob sich von ihrem Platz und als Ted vor ihr stand, griff sie sofort nach seiner Hand._

_„Wo ist Lucius?“ fragte sie besorgt._

_„Er ist auf dem Weg hierher.“ Ted wischte sich ein paar Regentropfen aus dem Gesicht. „Wo ist Bellatrix?“_

_„Im OP. Ich habe ein schreckliches Gefühl Ted. Etwas stimmt hier nicht!“_

_Andromeda war mit den Nerven am Ende und lehnte sich an ihren völlig durchnässten Ehemann, der liebevoll seine Arme um sie schloss. Die Sorge un die Ungewissheit um ihre geliebte Schwester ließen sie schier wahnsinnig werden._

_„Mr. und Mrs. Tonks?“_

_Hinter den Beiden war ein Arzt erschienen, der gerade seine OP-Haube vom Kopf zog. Andromeda nickte und klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an Ted._

_„Das sind wir. Wie geht es meiner Schwester?“_

_„Es geht Mrs. Malfoy den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ist ihr Mann hier?“_

_„Ja ...“ Lucius war gerade um die Ecke gelaufen. „Ja, ich bin hier. Wie geht es Narzissa und dem Baby?“_

_„Ihrer Frau geht es soweit gut. Sie schläft im Moment und erholt sich vom Kaiserschnitt. Jedoch gibt uns der Gesundheitszustand ihres Sohnes ein wenig zu denken Mr. Malfoy. Er wird gerade für eine Operation vorbereitet.“_

_„Aber … wieso? Was ist mit ihm?“ fragte Andromeda._

_„Wir haben beim letzten CTG festgestellt, dass etwas mit seinem Herzen nicht stimmt. Dieser kleine Herzfehler lässt sich leider nur operativ beheben. Es ist nichts schlimmes, aber sollte er jetzt nicht behoben werden, würde er in späteren Jahren einmal ein neues Herz brauchen. Aber seine Chancen stehen gut. Die besten Ärzte unseres Hauses kümmern sich um ihn.“_

_„Ist … kann ich zu meiner Frau?“_

_Lucius schien mit einem Mal um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Andromeda legte ihm ihre freie Hand auf den Arm. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht den Schmerz und die Angst um seine Frau und sein Kind sehen. Und das erschütterte Andromeda doch ein wenig. Denn bis jetzt hatte Lucius in solche aussichtslosen Situationen immer beherrscht gewirkt._

_„Natürlich, wenn sie mir folgen möchten.“_

_„Es wird alles wieder gut werden Lucius,“ meinte Andromeda. „Er wird es schaffen!“_

_„Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich!“_

**=*=**

Als ich aufwachte, schien meine Welt komplett verändert.  
An meinem Bett schlief meine große Schwester und mein Mann stand am Fenster, wo er hinaus in die finstere Nacht starrte. Es war still in dem großen Zimmer, bis auf das gleichmäßige Piepsen des Herzmonitors, an welchen ich angeschlossen war.  
In dem Moment, als ich Lucius dort stehen sah wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte und mit einem Mal brachen all die Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag über mich herein.

Am Morgen war ich später als sonst aufgestanden. Es war wie jeden Tag, nur die Tatsache, dass Lucius nicht dagewesen war, hatte mich ein wenig beunruhigt. Ich war am Ende meiner Schwangerschaft angelangt und es konnte wirklich jederzeit soweit sein.  
Dobby hatte mir ein köstliches Frühstück bereitet, während ich den Tagespropheten gelesen hatte. Es wurde von kleineren Übergriffen von Todessern auf Muggel berichtet, welche aber von einem Team Auroren unterbunden worden waren. Von der Titelseite hatte mir eine strahlende Nymphadora entgegengeblickt. Auch von der Taufe des sechsten Weasley-Balg wurde geschrieben und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob Molly Weasley noch etwas anderes tat, als Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.  
Plötzlich hatte mich ein heftiger Schmerz durchfahren, welchen ich als harmlos abgetan hatte. Es war schließlich nicht ungewöhnlich, dass das Baby mich getreten hatte. Ich war in mein Zimmer gegangen, als mich ein erneuter Stich durchfahren hatte, doch dieses Mal heftiger als zuvor. Ich hatte mich am Tisch abstützen müssen, um nicht umzufallen und hatte mich unter Schmerzen gekrümmt. Ein unwirklicher Schrei hatte sich meine Kehle empor gerungen und als ich zu Boden gesunken war, bemerkte ich noch, wie Dobby panisch ins Zimmer gestürzt war. Ich hatte ihn noch bitten können, Hilfe zu holen, ehe alles um mich herum schwarz geworden war.  
Das Erste woran ich mich wieder erinnern konnte, war das gleißende Licht der OP-Lampe über mir gewesen, danach herrschte wieder Finsternis.

Und dann war ich in diesem Zimmer hier aufgewacht. Und jetzt lag ich hier in diesem Bett, meine Schwester und mein Mann an meiner Seite. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr ich über mein Gesicht und erblickte etwas, dass mich zutiefst schockierte. Mein dicker Babybauch war weg. Einfach so … er war doch heute morgen noch dagewesen!!!

„Nein ...“ flüsterte ich leise.

Lucius drehte sich in diesem Moment zu mir um und blickte in meine Augen, welche sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. Mit nur wenigen Schritten war er bei mir am Bett und fasste nach meiner Hand. Andromeda schien fest zu schlafen und schien nichts weiter mitzubekommen.

„Sie hat bis vor wenigen Minuten bei dir gewacht, während ich ein wenig geschlafen habe,“ erklärte Lucius, als er sich vorsichtig zu mir aufs Bett setzte. „Wie geht es dir, Bella?“

„Wo ist das Baby?“

„Es ist ein Junge.“

„Wo … ist … er!“

„Noch im OP.“ Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Der Arzt meinte, es gehe ihm gut und sie würden Fortschritte machen. In etwa einer Stunde sind sie fertig.“

„Aber … wieso? Es ging ihm doch die ganze Zeit über gut.“

„Er hat einen Herzfehler, nichts ernstes.“

„Nicht ernst Lucius?!? Ich denke ein Herzfehler ist doch als ernst zu betrachten! Ich will zu ihm!“

„Du bist noch zu schwach, Liebes! Der Kaiserschnitt hat dich sehr geschwächt.“

„Lucius ich will zu ihm!“

„Wenn er aus dem OP ist, werden wir nach ihm sehen.“

Ich konnte meinen Mann nur aus großen Augen heraus ansehen. Meine ganze Welt brach vor meinem inneren Auge zusammen. Was wenn unser einziges Kind nicht überleben würde? Was wenn das, was uns in den letzten Monaten so eng zusammengeschweißt hatte, für immer von uns gehen würde?  
Doch daran sollte ich wohl im Moment gar nicht denken und Lucius schloss meine zitternden Finger in seine warme Hand ein. Es gab mir immerhin ein kleines Gefühl von Sicherheit. Mit meiner freien Hand strich ich durch das weiche Haar meiner Schwester, welches sie in den letzten Jahren hatte wachsen lassen. Das hatte Ted sich gewünscht.  
Ich hoffte, dass unser Baby auch so zugänglich sein würde, wie Nymphadora es als Kind gewesen war.

„Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt? Für den Jungen?“

Ich sah zu Lucius auf. „Ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen. Wie soll ich da über einen Namen entscheiden?“

„Du hast ihn neun Monate lang in dir getragen. Wenigstens einen Vorschlag? Ich habe ihn kurz gesehen. Wie es scheint ist er blond und hat wunderschöne blaue Augen.“

„Alle Babys haben blaue Augen Lucius,“ erinnerte ich meinen Mann sanft. „Aber wie wäre es mit Draco? Kein Name aus unseren Stammbäumen, etwas Neues. Und er ist stark, ganz bestimmt. Wie ein kleiner Drache.“

„Draco Malfoy. Ja ich denke, dass ist der richtige Name für den Jungen.“

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und wenige Augenblicke später wurde ein Brutkasten ins Zimmer geschoben, in welchem das kleine Baby lag. Über seiner Brust lag ein weißer Verband und ein Sauerstoffschlauch lag an seinem Näschen. Doch ansonsten konnte man nicht erkennen, dass er bereits eine schwere Operation hinter sich hatte.  
Freundlich lächelnd wandte sich die Schwester an mich und Lucius.

„Haben sie schon einen Namen für den Kleinen gefunden?“

Ich richtete mich ein wenig im Bett auf, sodass ich einen besseren Blick auf das Baby bekommen konnte.

„Mrs. Malfoy, Sie sollen sich doch noch schonen. Ich kann Ihnen den Jungen gern etwas auf den Arm legen. Das tut ihm sicher gut. Er hat die OP gut überstanden und wird sicher bald genesen. Möchten Sie ihn kurz auf dem Arm halten?“

Lucius hatte mir das Kissen aufgeschüttelt, sodass ich mich entspannt zurück lehnen konnte. Die junge Schwester öffnete den Brutkasten und hob den Jungen heraus, um ihn mir auf den Arm zu legen.

Draco atmete ruhig, während Lucius ihm verträumt über die Wange streichelte. Eine Hebamme kam noch dazu und erklärte mir, wie ich Draco halten musste, wenn ich ihn stillen wollte.  
Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag war ich fasziniert von dem kleinen Geschöpf, welches neun Monate in mir gewachsen war. Die kleine Hand, die sich um meine Finger legte. Das große Gähnen und die eisgrauen Augen, von welchen ich am meisten begeistert war.  
Wenn der Verband nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man uns für eine glückliche Familie halten können, ohne jegliche Probleme.  
Doch die Tatsache, dass Andromeda noch immer an meinem Bett schlief und Lucius so betrübt wirkte, änderte die ganze Stimmung.

Durch ein leises klopfen wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Schüchtern betrat Ted den Raum, während uns die Krankenschwester nun alleine ließ. Über dem Arm des Brünetten hingt eine Decke, welche er seiner Frau nun um die Schultern legte, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde.

„Ich soll euch von Nymphadora alles Gute wünschen und es tut ihr Leid, dass sie nicht kommen kann, aber ihre Ausbildung bei Alastor spannt sie voll ein und er lässt auch nicht locker.“

„Das ist in Ordnung Ted. Danke,“ antwortete ich.

Lucius sah von Draco zu mir und schließlich zu Ted. „Wir müssen reden Ted. Es ist ziemlich ernst.“

Ich schnaubte hörbar, doch mein Mann ignorierte mich einfach. „Jetzt wo ich noch mehr zu schützen habe, als Bellatrix … ich sehe keinen anderen Weg und ich kann es nicht ändern, egal wie gern ich dich und Andromeda habe ...“

„Wir wissen, dass wir euch nicht länger sehen können oder sollten. Das ist uns durchaus bewusst,“ unterbrach Ted meinen Mann.

„Es tut mir Leid,“ sprach Lucius. „Ich weiß wie wichtig Andromeda und Nymphadora der Kontakt zu Bellatrix ist. Aber ich habe jetzt so viel mehr zu schützen. Und ich stehe in letzter Zeit unter Beobachtung des dunklen Lords.“

„Wie gesagt, es ist in Ordnung. Es werden bestimmt auch wieder bessere Zeiten für uns kommen und dann können wir all die verlorene Zeit als Familie nachholen.“

Ted drückte Andromeda einen Kuss auf die Wange, damit sie langsam aufwachte. Verwirrt sah sie zu Ted hoch und es schien als ob sein Blick genügen würde. Schweigend sah sie zu mir und lächelte, obwohl ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen.  
Sie herzte mich noch einmal und verließ mit Ted dann das Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Selbst Draco hatte sie nicht beachtet.

„Was tust du mir an?“ fragte ich Lucius verzweifelt.

„Es ist nur zu unserem Besten.“

**=*=**

Als die Krankenschwester wieder kam, war auch ein Arzt dabei, der Lucius und mich über den Verlauf der OP aufklärte. Es sei alles gut verlaufen, sagte er, und wir bräuchten uns keine weiteren Sorgen um unseren Sohn machen.

„Haben sie denn schon einen Namen für ihn gewählt?“

„Draco Lucius Malfoy,“ antwortete ich ihm, da Lucius wieder aus dem Fenster starrte.

Der Name wurde offiziell in die Geburtsurkunde eingetragen und Draco wieder in den Brutkasten gelegt.

Als wir wieder alleine waren, sah ich zu meinem Mann. Denn ohne meinen Sohn auf dem Arm fühlte ich mich irgendwie verloren und einsam.  
Ich setzte mich nun auf, obwohl mir der Arzt absolute Bettruhe verordnet hatte, schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett und ging mit tapsigen Schritten zu Lucius. Vorsichtig hielt ich mich an seinem Hemd fest und er blickte mitfühlend auf mich herab. Er schloss liebevoll einen Arm um mich und ich drückte mich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn.

„Es ist alles gut Liebling,“ flüsterte er leise. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Nicht um Draco.“

„Es ist auch nicht Draco, um den ich mir Sorgen mache Lucius. Du! Du und die Tatsache, dass du nun voll für den dunklen Lord arbeitest. Das macht mir Angst! Ist dir klar, dass ich dich für immer verlieren könnte? Wenn einer seiner wahnwitzigen Pläne scheitert?“

„Bellatrix ...“

„Du hast mir versprochen, als du mich geheiratet hast, dass du immer auf dich acht geben würdest und mich nie … nie verlassen wirst! Kannst du dieses Versprechen noch immer halten?“

Er sah mich aus seinen blauen Augen ernst an. Draco begann leise zu quängeln und Lucius sah zu ihm. Doch das ließ ich ihm nun nicht durchgehen und legte meine Hand an sein Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung.

„Ich werde es halten und wenn ich dafür durch die Hölle gehen werde. Ich werde dich und Draco nie verlassen!“

„Dann ist es ja gut.“

Ich ließ meine Hand über Lucius leicht stoppelige Wange gleiten. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass wir so Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und auch wenn dieser Tag heute ziemlich turbulent gewesen war, so dankte ich Merlin dafür, dass alles gut gegangen war.

„Du bist schon ganz blass,“ durchbrach Lucius die Stille. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, damit du dich erholen kannst.“

Lucius brachte mich zum Bett und deckte mich ordentlich zu. Nachdem er noch einmal nach Draco gesehen hatte, kam er zu mir und legte sich auf den freien Platz, den ich für ihn gemacht hatte. Er schloss meine Hand in seine ein und führte sie an seine Lippen.  
Ich lächelte matt.

„Ich werde immer für unsere Familie kämpfen!“ flüsterte Lucius gegen meinen Handrücken.

„Ich weiß ...“ antwortete ich ihm leise, ehe ich meine Augen schloss, um ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.


End file.
